


Harm's Way

by TopGunPilot



Category: JAG
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopGunPilot/pseuds/TopGunPilot
Summary: After attending a gala reception for a visiting Rear Admiral who has a little daughter who is a spoiled Navy brat, Harm must contend with his own upbringing to handle her.





	

The conference room was abuzz with questions among the JAG lawyers.

“I wonder what’s so important that the Admiral wants all of us at a conference.” Major Sarah MacKenzie questioned. “There aren’t any pressing cases on the docket.”

“Maybe it’s just to catch up on new legal techniques.” Lieutenant Bud Roberts replied.

“New legal techniques?” Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. his finger poised on his temple, glanced over to his right. “Bud, you’ve been watching Judge Judy again.” Everyone snickered.

“You should watch her sir. Some of her cases are very interesting.”

“It’s all for show Bud.” Mac smiled.

“You sound like Harriet.”

“I resent that Bud!” His lovely wife rebuked. “I wonder why the Admiral included me. I’m not a lawyer.”

The door suddenly opened and Admiral A.J. Chegwidden entered carrying a folder. The officers rose to attention.

“As you were,” he announced walking to the head of the conference table. He sat down, placing his reading glasses on bridge of his nose.

“I just received an invitation,” he tilted his head removing his reading glasses, “amend that, a formal invitation,” he shook a small card. “Hell, amend that too, a formal order from the SEC NAV to attend a dinner reception for a visiting high ranking officer touring certain naval facilities. And naturally he has picked JAG as one of top priority.

“Whom may I ask is he Admiral?” Commander Turner asked.

The Admiral replaced his glasses on his face and looked down at the card.

“Ah, Rear Admiral Davis Woods and family. They’ll be occupying the bases visiting dignitary’s quarters while they are here. Naturally it is a formal affair so make sure your whites are white and buttons are polished.” He looked up at the ladies present.

“Major, I will naturally expect you and Ensign Roberts to brighten a somewhat drab evening with your stunning taste in evening wear.” They both smiled with a slight blush.

“Commander Turner, will you be attending this soiree with only a smile?”

“No sir, I believe I may be able to persuade Congresswoman Latham to allow me the pleasure of escorting her.”

Everyone smiled.

“Nice touch Commander. Major, Commander I presume you will be attending separately.”

“Since the Major’s car is being worked on I think she’ll allow me to escort her Admiral.” Commander Rabb offered.

“I would appreciate that Commander, thank you.” Mac replied with a smile.

The Admiral rose. “That’s all people. Paste on your smiles and be there tomorrow night eight sharp for the usual dried chicken and string beans.” He said picking up the card.

“Admiral, will you be attending with only a smile sir?” Major MacKenzie cautiously asked.

“No Major, and for everyone’s information I will be escorting Dr. Meredith Cavanaugh.” He glanced around at his officers. “Any more questions?”

Everyone stood. “Good, dismissed!”

“Aye!” Came their responses and the Admiral left.

“Sounds like an evening of champagne and official small talk.” Sturgis said.

“To say the least.” Mac added.

“Harriet I hope we can get a babysitter on short notice.” Bud said to his wife.

“What’s about Susie down the block?” She responded.

“Oh no!” He added quickly.” Shaking his head.

“What’s wrong with her Bud?” Mac asked.

“She’s sixteen Major. She talks on the phone for hours, drinks most of our soft drinks, eats chips and tacos, watches tv, plays her IPod with earphones, puts AJ to bed early and then charges us $20 dollars an hour.”

“$20.00 an hour? That’s outrageous!” Sturgis exclaimed.

“Tell me about it. That’s why Harriet and I don’t go out much. We can’t afford it.”

“Well if Harm wasn’t going you could always get him to babysit little AJ.” Mac snickered. “Right Harm?”

“Why, what happened?” Sturgis probed curiously.

Harm gave her a side warning glance.

Mac merely gave him a sneaky grin.

“Well about a year ago the Admiral had a barbeque at his home. It was a potluck. While he was at the grill, Bud was carving the fruit, Harriet and I were setting the table…”

Harm interrupted starting to rise. “I have briefs to go over.” She grabbed his arm forcing him to sit down.

“This is just getting interesting Commander,” Sturgis stated crossing his arms with interest.

“And Harm was keeping little AJ occupied. Well while we were all busy AJ came running out of the house with a toy and threw his arms around Harriet’s legs.”

Mac imitated little AJ’s voice, “He said, ‘mommy I no pway wit unclo Harm no mo.’ And Harriet said, “Why not sweetheart? And he said, ‘tus he put Big bird in a airpane.’” Laughter rang around the table.

Turner couldn’t help but join in with the others while Harm remained silent but defended himself.

“It was a rational decision.” He held his hands out.

Mac continued. “Then Harm came walking out carrying Big Bird and a plane. Little AJ said. ‘No uncoo Harm, he too big. Big Bird don’t fwy.”

“He has wings, see!” Harm said as he flapped the yellow wings.

“AJ stood his ground and put his little hands on his hips. ‘He too big uncoo Harm!”

Again Commander Turner interrupted. “You were arguing with a toddler, Commander?”

“I wasn’t arguing with him. I was just trying to state a logical fact. He was a bird. All birds have wings, therefore they can fly.”

“But this time,” Mac continued the Admiral joined into the conversation bringing over the hamburgers. He said, ‘Just be happy he didn’t give you Garfield, Mr. Rabb. You probably would have put him in a Tomcat!’ Naturally everyone laughed and Harm, reached for a carrot and bit into it with gusto!”

Harriet added. “Then the Commander swatted down and put his hand on AJ’s shoulder and said, ‘I’m sorry I put Big Bird in an airplane. You’re right, he’s too big. How about if we put him in a Hummer instead?” AJ put his arms around the Commander and hugged him and Harm picked him up. Then he turned to the Major and said. ‘Aunty Sarah, wat a hummer?”

Bud entered the conversation. “Then I said, ‘AJ, why don’t you give Uncle Harm the Count, he flies.’” Mac held her hidden grin forcing herself not to laugh.

“AJ struggled to get Harm to put him down and he ran in the house. When he was gone, I put the fruit on the table and sat down with everyone, leaned over to the Commander and whispered. ‘Sir, the Count is a Vampire, but he flies!’”

Now everyone in the conference room broke out in laughter wiping their tearing eyes.

“Now I really have briefs to go over.” Harm rose and started out but turned at the door. “And if this story goes any further than this room I’ll bring harassment charges against all of you!” He waved an accusing finger at them and left the room still hearing the laughter through the closed door.

 

 

zzz

 

Harm pulled up to the curb of Mac’s apartment building. She was waiting on the sidewalk near the curb. He stepped out of his red Corvette. Walking in front of the car he opened the door for her.

“Harm, I’m having trouble getting this zipper up all the way. Would you mind giving me a hand?” she tilted her head to the side. “It seems to be stuck in the seam.”

Harm carefully placed his fingers on the head of the zipper.

“You’re right, it’s caught on the material. I’ll see if I can get it unattached.”

“Don’t tear it,” Mac said anxiously. “It’s brand new and expensive.”

“I’ll try not to Mac, hold still.” He carefully tried to maneuver the material away from the head of the zipper.

Mac turned, trying to see what he was doing.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“The zippers I’ve rescued Major weren’t in the back, hold still.” Finally the zipper was free and he slid it up to rest in the middle of her back. “There you are good as new.”

Mac turned around. “Thanks, I was afraid I’d have to change into another gown.”

Harm’s attention was drawn to her beauty. “I think anything you wear would turn heads.”

She stared into his eyes and infectious grin. “Why I think that’s the nicest think any officer has ever said to me Commander.”

“Well it isn’t often we get to attend a reception for a Rear Admiral and his family.” He said holding the door and helping her into the car. Once she was in, he closed the door and went around the car to the driver’s side. When he was in, he secured his seatbelt and turned on the ignition.

“I’ve never met a Rear Admiral before have you?” she turned to Harm.

“Not many officers do, they’re too busy doing Rear Admiral stuff.”

“Rear Admiral stuff? Are you sure you’re in the Navy Harm?”

 

 

zzz

 

 

The red Corvette pulled up to the guard gate well behind the many limousines waiting on the circular drive.

“The last time we were here was when the Ambassador from Peru was visiting.” She said looking around at all the security.

“That was really a night to remember. I’ve never seen so many FBI, CIA and Secret Service men before in my entire life. Even Clinton Webb was biting his nails. I was afraid of being frisked if I took a crab cake.” She laughed as the car pulled slowly up to the front.

“I hope no one is wearing my dress.” Mac looked down at her strapless, beaded gown with the chiffon shawl.

“If they do, everyone will only be looking at you Major.” Harm commented.

Mac blushed glancing over at him as the car inched its way forward. 

“Thanks for putting the top up. I didn’t have time to have my hair done. I had to do it myself.”

“There was a breeze picking up and I figured you’d want every hair to be in place.” His boyish grin was turned her way.

“That was very gallant of you Commander.”

“Not really, at least when we get out I can wear a hat so I don’t have to worry how my hair looks.” He snickered.

“I’m not…” before she could give a rebuttal, the Corvette stopped and the valet walked up to the car opened the passengers door to help Mac out. Harm exited his side but not before placing on his hat.

He walked around and held out his arm and she slipped hers in.

“Harm, your gloves.” She reminded him.

“I was so entranced by your beauty I almost forgot.” He reached into his pocket and withdrew his white gloves.

“If you think buttering me up with compliments all night is going to make an impression on the Gaverson case…”

“Mac, you hurt me deeply.” He placed his hand on his chest. “How can you even think I’d stoop that low?”

“I know you Harmon Rabb Jr.”

“My mother called me that when I was in trouble.”

“Well if the uniform fits Commander.”

“A guy can try, can’t he?”

 

There was a line of dignitaries entering the vestibule and greeting the Rear Admiral and his family. A uniformed young man held out his hand to Harm.

“May I take your cover and gloves sir?” Harm removed his hat, placed his gloves inside and handed them to the young man and nodded.

“I hope we’re not the last ones to arrive.” Mac whispered leaning towards Harm.

Harm turn around. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about,” he returned the whisper. “I see the SEC NAV about six admirals behind us.”

They were the next in line to greet the Admiral.

He was a distinguished looking man in his dress whites. His chest was decorated with rows of ribbons and medals hanging in decoration of his many accomplishments.

He held out his hand. “Ah, you must be from our JAG corps.” He smiled.

Harm accepted his hand and shook it. “Yes sir, this is Major Sarah MacKenzie.”

He gently shook her hand. “And you are a lawyer, Major?”

“Yes sir.” She replied smiling.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more attractive member of our judicial system. Welcome.” He turned his attention to Harm.

“You must be Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Admiral Chegwidden mentioned you to me. I believe you are also a navy pilot, am I correct?”

“Yes sir,” Harm smiled.

“I’m very impressed Commander. “He turned. “This is my wife Edith and our daughter Patricia.” His wife nodded graciously as she shook their hands, their daughter tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

“Is this going to take long? I’m thirsty!” she whined. “And bored!”

Harm took Mac’s elbow escorting her to the main room.

They were greeted by a waiter carrying a tray of champagne glasses. Harm picked up one, knowing Mac would not drink alcohol.

“Would you happen to have a glass of Perrier Water?” Mac asked.

Instantly the waiter motioned another tray being held by a young man.

“These are soft drinks ma’am and Perrier.” He held the tray towards Mac and she took a stemmed glass.

“Thank you.” She said.

Taking a sip, they glanced around the room. Seeing an arm waving Mac nodded her head.

“I believe that arm belongs to Bud.” She said smiling and pointing to the young Lieutenant standing by a table.

The JAG staff were mingling amongst themselves as Harm and Mac started to stroll towards them. The little red-headed girl ran between them without warning. Harm held his glass up and took Mac’s before it spilled onto her gown.

“My God!” Mac exclaimed. “What a rude little girl!” she looked down at her gown to see if any of his champagne had spilled on it.

“Really? I thought it was a sidewinder from an F14.” He replied handing her back the glass. He took a sip from his own crystal glass.

They made their way to their colleagues.

“What a horrible child!” Harriet spurned. “She’s been doing rude things since we arrived!”

“She’s just a little girl Harriet.” Bud said in defense.

“That’s no reason to misbehave Bud.”

“You look beautiful Major.” The Admiral remarked at Mac’s evening gown.

“Thank you sir.”

“It’s quite a change from your usual attire of marine green. It’s very becoming. Don’t you think so, Commander?” Congresswoman Latham slyly asked.

“Yes,” Harm blushed. “Very becoming. But then it would be very difficult getting in and out of jeeps.” Everyone laughed.

“Not to mention submarines.” Mac added with a smile.

“Well, I must say all the ladies look ravishing this evening,” Commander Turner remarked.

“Thank you Commander. You just saved us men from getting cold shoulders from the ladies all evening.” The Admiral added.

They looked around at all the dignitaries milling around the lavishly decorated dining room.

“Looks like everyone who’s anyone in Washington is here.” Chegwidden said.

“They all received invitations. No shows mean no appropriations passed.” The Congresswoman said.

“Can they do that?” Harriet asked naively.

“When it comes to government matters of spending money, they can do anything Ensign.”

Commander Turner glanced around the room. “The SEC NAV doesn’t look very happy this evening.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to come.” Bud said. 

“I think he’s a little bent out of shape because Harm was four cars ahead of him in the drive and six uniforms in the reception line. “Mac said tongue in cheek.

“It wasn’t exactly my fault, Mac. That’s the way I pulled in the drive.” Harm defended himself. “I have a Corvette, he has a limo and driver.”

“Don’t let it bother you Commander. The SEC NAV wants everyone to be on time for him, let him be late once in a while. Maybe it’ll humble him a little.” Chegwidden said sullenly sipping his champagne.

“AJ, that’s a terrible thing to say!” Meredith scolded.

“Meredith, I never lie do I?” He look at his staff, they remained silent. “Well…do I?” he asked loudly.

They all responded spontaneously. “No sir, so sir!”

“See?”

Minutes later Rear Admiral Woods wandered over to the group.

“Well I finally managed to get away from the Washington House and Senate. It’s JAG I’m most interested in.” he smiled.

“We’re flattered Admiral.” Chegwidden responded. “I believe you have met most of my people in the reception line; Commander Turner, Lieutenant Roberts, Lieutenant Rabb, Major MacKenzie are our attorneys. They are the glue that holds us together. Our lovely companions for the evening, Congresswoman Bobby Latham, Ensign Harriet Roberts and Dr. Meredith Shaw.”

“I must admit it is a pleasure to see such attractive ladies gracing our presence. I have heard many good things about the Congresswoman and her attachments to the navy procreations.”

“Thank you Admiral. There is much needed advance funding if our naval forces are to accomplish the efforts set forth by the military.”

“I totally agree with you Congresswoman Latham. That’s why I’m here in Washington.”

As they were talking, the little red-headed girl ran up and began tugging on her father’s jacket.

“Daddy!” she interrupted.

He looked down. “Not now sweet’ums, daddy is talking to these nice people.” He turned his attention back to the conversation. “So I would like…” again she interrupted him.

“Daddy!” she yelled louder and yanked his jacket harder.

“Sweet’ums, daddy will be finished in a minute. Be a good girl and run along.” He turned back and began speaking again. Tapping her little patent leather shoe on the floor and with her arms crossed on her flat chest, she put her arms on her hips and screamed.

“Everyone in the hall turned and looked in that direction.” Red-faced, the Admiral looked down again.

“What is it Patricia?” His voice remained calm.

“That guy over there won’t give me what they’re drinking!”

“You’re too young to drink champagne dear. He’ll give you a glass of ginger ale in a glass like theirs.”

“I don’t want ginger ale! I want what they have!” she shouted angrily as she pointed.

“They may have root beer, you like root beer.” Her father cooed.

She began to stamp her feet and scream. “I want champagne! I want champagne! I want champagne!”

With his face flushing, the Admiral turned.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he apologized, smiled down at his little daughter, who smiled back as they walked away hand in hand with her skipping at his side.

Everyone turned and watched as the Admiral strolled over to the bar and carried on a conversation with the bartender.

“Now she should be the poster child for a Navy brat.” Commander Turner stated.

“She certainly has her father wrapped around her little finger.” Mac added. “Why doesn’t he do something? He is her father.”

“He most likely doesn’t want to make a scene Major.” The Admiral replied.

“What do you call what his daughter just made? The entire hall became silent.” Meredith added.

 

Conversations, canapes and more champagne was served before dinner was announced. Everyone was directed to their perspective tables. The gentlemen held the chairs for their ladies as they seated themselves at the lavishly decorated table.

“Bud, were you able to get a babysitter for tonight?” Mac asked, placing the napkin on her lap

“Yes, Mrs. Milany down the street. She’s a nice older lady, raised four children of her own. AJ loves her. She reads to him, teaches him his colors and numbers and even brings him homemade cookies.” He smiled.

“And she knows all about Big Bird.” Harriet added with a sly smile, avoiding Harms side glance.

“I believe I brought two arrest warrants with me.” Harm warned reaching inside his pocket.

“Still a sore spot Mr. Rabb?” The Admiral chuckled joining in with the others.

Harm turned and pointed. “Isn’t that Hillary Clinton?”

“Nice change of subject Harm.” Mac laughed joined by the others.

 

The waiter poured each person a glass of water in crystal goblets and placed them in front of them before putting a pitcher on the table. Another waiter brought a serving table and began placing covered plated before each of the guests. Everyone removed the sterling silver covers.

“This looks delicious.” Bobbie Latham remarked.

“Chicken Harm?” Mac smiled looking down at his plate.

“No, I’m feeling pretty brave tonight Major.” His infectious grin brought a blush to her lovely cheeks. She rolled her eyes.

“Is there something wrong with your meal Commander?” Meredith asked with concern.

“No,” Mac answered for him. “Harm is a vegetarian.”

“Oh, well in that case I don’t eat salads, you’re welcome to mine Commander.”

“That’s very kind of you Dr. Cavanaugh but I think I’ll just stick to the green beans and baked potato.” He grinned his thank you.

“You haven’t been to many of these dinners Mr. Rabb, I’d take the salad if I were you.”

“Really sir I’m fine with this, thank you.” Harm reached for the goblet of water.

“Here Commander, I’ll trade you my vegetables for your chicken?” Bud held up his plate.

“Bud, I thought we agreed we were going to start eating healthier.” Harriet stared at him.

“Harriet, chicken is a lot healthier than red meat. And besides I only had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with little AJ this afternoon.” He pouted. “My stomach kept beat with the radio all the way over here.”

“Here Lieutenant, I’d hate to be the one to come between a man and his quest for nourishment.” Harm held his plate out in front of Harriet and slid the piece of chicken onto Bud’s plate.

“Really Bud, this is so embarrassing having the Commander slide his chicken onto your plate.” Her cheeks blushed.

“He doesn’t mind, he loves vegetables. I’m a meat and potatoes man.” He began eating reaching for a roll.

“You get the chicken Lieutenant. I outrank you so I keep the potato.” Everyone smiled.

 

The dinner conversation was centered on the many important guests in the ballroom as musicians began playing soft sinner music.

“I spoke to Senator Whitmore,” Bobby Latham began. “He wants to cut finances on military arms.”

“Isn’t that a little premature considering we’re in the middle of a war?” Commander Turner asked.

“I plan to bring that up next week. I hope I can count on recruiting some high ranking military advocates to support me on this. What about you Harm?”

“I wouldn’t consider myself an authority on military arms Bobby. You should try to enlist someone who is familiar with what is needed for defense and how much there is in reserve.”

“You surely could add what the Navy needs as far as air defense.” Chegwidden added as he sipped his goblet of water.

“Certainly,” Bobby agreed. “Give me an example of say financing one plane for combat Harm.”

Everyone’s attention was now drawn to Harm. He wiped his mouth on the linen napkin and placed it on the table.

“I’ll try to round out the numbers. One F14 Tomcat costs the government thirty million dollars,” everyone drew in a breath. “I can’t give you an exact number of how many Tomcats are actually flying. They carry Sidewinder missiles, each give or take maybe three or four hundred thousand. They carry one Phoenix missile costing a million. You’ve got two Tomcats in the air at all times for technical runs and combat, then Hornets, then Intruders, the list goes on. I’d say you have a better chance bringing in one of the high ranking officers in naval ordinance as well as the other military offices I can’t vouch for the Air Force.”

“I’m beginning to think I bit off more than I could chew.” She answered.

“I don’t think you’ll have any problem Bobby,” Meredith smiled. “Just bat your eyelashes at them and they’ll melt and sign anything. It always works.”

“Never worked with me. I always read before I sign anything.” Chegwidden replied to everyone’s snickering.

A loud ruckus came from across the room interrupting the diners.

“I don’t like chicken! I want pizza!” Everyone one couldn’t help turning and staring in the direction of the tantrum being held at the main table by the Admiral’s little red-headed daughter Patricia. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Well tell them to make me one! I want pizza!” She yelled crossing her arms and pouting, leaning back in her chair.

The Admiral wiped his mouth with the napkin and summoned the waiter with a wave of his hand. The waiter same over and leaned down. Admiral Woods whispered in his ear and the waiter nodded and left.

“I don’t believe it. “Harriet said. “He’s actually going to have the chef make a pizza for that horrible, spoiled little girl.”

“Now Ensign when you’re a Rear Admiral you can get anything you want, no questions asked.” Chegwidden replied.

“But sir, to cater to a little girl who just screams to get her way? He’s her father. Shouldn’t he do something?”

“It’s a new age Ensign,” Commander Turner intervened. “In my day I lived with my grandmother. She wouldn’t let us get away with that kind of behavior. She’d set us on the straight and narrow without even leaving her porch rocking chair. If we stepped out of line the lesson we needed to learn was written on our behinds with a switch we had to cut ourselves.”

“Ooooyes.” Bobby added. “I remember those days. My daddy was a preacher. He lived by the Bible ‘spare the rod and spoil the child.’ We knew one of us was in deep trouble for misbehaving when daddy took the kitchen chair and turned it around. We’d look at each other wondering who would be eating standing up that night.”

Meredith added. “That’s when parents demanded their children do as they were told. I’m afraid those days are long gone.”

“What about you Admiral? You have a daughter.” Bud asked.

The Admiral crossed his hands and leaned on the table. “Francesca is the most beautiful, intelligent, confident young woman whom I am very proud to call my daughter.”

“And she inherited all those qualities from you AJ?” Meredith asked.

“Let’s just say I’m thankful she didn’t inherit my hair.”

A sound of laughter encircled the table.

“What about you Harm?” Bobby asked.

“Oh Harm was a Navy brat. He wasn’t polished or respectful, obedient, never learned any lessons.” Harm just placed his elbow on the table, leaned on it with his hand bracing the side of his face. “He learned all the important lessons in the Navy. How do you think he became a Lieutenant Commander?” Again everyone laughed.

“I pulled the long straw Major.” Harm answered returning to his original position at the table.

“Your parents should have at least taught you about birds Harm.” Sturgis teased.

“Just for the record Commander, they did for those of you who are truly interested.” He circled the table with his eyes. “Even though I feel I do not need to fall subject to this inquisition but to gratify your interest I will. When I was two and a half, my mother tried to convince me a penguin was a bird. I told her if it was a bird it should fly. She very calmly said it was too heavy to fly so it swam and just because it had feathers didn’t mean it could fly.”

“Your mother handled that very sensibly. A logical explanation for a child at that age.” Bobby answered.

“Thank you, Congresswoman. Of course when my dad came home on liberty he and my mother had a long discussion and with him explaining that she should encourage me to use my imagination.”

He picked up his cup of coffee, held it to his lips in preparation for a sip.

“Who won, Commander?” the Admiral asked.

“Let’s just say I had the only penguin on the block that had a personal F14.” The groups’ laughter echoed around the area.

“Well Harriet and I decided that corporal punishment only makes a child fearful of parents. So we’ve decided to teach AJ by what the books say, ‘talking to him in an adult manner and emphasizing how he should change his behavior in a calm but firm tone.” Bud answered confidently.

Chegwidden placed his coffee cup on the table.

“Do you plan on sending him to military school Lieutenant?”

“I never thought about it sir,”

“Think about it.” He answered. Harm’s boyish smile was overlooked by everyone’s silent laughter.

 

After dessert and more coffee, everyone relaxed.

“I don’t think I could eat another bite.” Harriet said sounding exhausted.

“I agree.” Mac added. “That was the most delicious meal I think I’ve ever had at one of these dinners.”

“Well I think I’ll resign myself to mingling with some of my fellow colleagues for some official chitchat of which I’ll most likely forget once in the parking lot.” The Admiral rose. “Care to join me Meredith? At least I can have a beautiful lady on my arm to impress them.” He held the chair out for her.

“Flatterer.” She responded.

“How do you think I became an admiral?” He held his arm out and she slipped hers in.

Sturgis also rose. “Bobby, I’m sure you’d like to mingle with your crowd of supporters.” He held her chair and she rose taking his arm.

“I believe I have the unique qualifications instilled in me to obtain backing for upcoming acquisitions.” She smiled at him.

“By way of eating some dinners standing up?” he teased.

“How do you think I became a congresswoman?” she winked at the others before they strolled away.

“Harriet?” Bud turned to his lovely wife.

“I’m stuffed Bud. Why don’t you call home and see how AJ is doing with Mrs. Milany. I’ll wait here. Then we can walk off the pounds I just put on.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. But I’m sure everything’s all right, Harriet. You’re such a worry-wart.” Bud scurried off.

“Are you really that worried Harriet?” Mac asked leaning over in front of Harm.

“Bud is. Once we came home when AJ was 14 months old. She was holding him, he was sleeping and she was reading him ‘The Valley of the Dolls.’” Mac and Harm smiled. “I said ‘what’s the big deal he’s sound asleep.’ Sometimes he’s like an old wash woman.” She reached under the table and rubbed her aching feet.

“He’s just a good father.” Mac reassured her.

“I guess. I just wish he would toss that modern behavior book overboard. Children need to have boundaries and consequences for their behavior. They should learn to be responsible for their actions and their parents should be the ones to teach them what’s acceptable and what’s not. And if that means a sore bottom once in while then so be it.”

“Well Harriet considering Bud’s father maybe you need to give him a little slack. I think he may feel a little fearful that he might have inherited his fathering skills from him.” Harm replied seriously, knowing how abusive Bud’s father had been.

“Maybe you’re right, Commander. Maybe we need to sit down and talk about it. Bud never mentions his childhood, it’s too painful.”

“I think the two of you can reach a common ground. AJ is a very lucky little boy. You two are great parents and he’s very intelligent.” Harm smiled at her.

Bud came back, pulled his chair out and sat down.

“Everything’s fine. AJ just built a castle with Lego blocks and captured the black knight,” he looked at Harm and Mac, “that’s the knight from the chess set you gave me Commander.”

“I’m glad it’s being used properly Bud.” His grin was wider.

“She’s getting him ready for bed now.”

“Well,” Mac said pushing her chair back. “I think I’ll stretch my legs.” She looked down at Harm. “I suppose you’ll have your usual after dinner cigar and brandy, Commander Uncle Harm?”

He pushed his own chair back and held hers so she could rise.

“I’ll skip the brandy but I’d like to see the view from the terrace if you can survive cigar smoke.”

“I’ve learned to breathe through my mouth when I’m with you and that cigar.” She smiled at him as he launched into that boyish grin and helped her wrap her chiffon shawl around her shoulders. She slipped her arm through his as they made their way towards the terrace.

“Don’t they make a beautiful couple?” Harriet took in a deep sigh.

“Harriet?” Bud warned.

“What?”

“I see that look in your eyes. Let nature take its own course.”

“Bud, by the time natures course is taken they’ll both have gray hair!”

 

 

zzz

 

 

Once outside on the terrace Harm pulled one of his cigars and lighter from his jacket pocket. The skyline was accented by a fairyland of pinks, reds and blues as the stars began to peek through the darkening sky.

“It’s beautiful.” She exclaimed looking up as she leaned on the marble wall. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the sky look like that before, not even in Australia. It makes me think I can just reach up and touch one of the stars or take my shoes off and run through all those colors.” Her voice was somber and soft as if seeing this as a wonder of incredible awe. “Do you know what I mean Harm?”

He put his lighter back in his pocket, released a puff of smoke in the opposite direction from her and looked up.

“Many times,” he remarked with the same somber tone. “When I flew at night.”

She turned to look at him. “What’s it like, you know being so high, so close to the stars?”

“You don’t get much time for sightseeing Mac.” He looked into her twinkling eyes.

“Missions, I forgot, duty first.” She replied, she smiled. “But just once wouldn’t you like to fly right up through the dark sky and try to touch a star?”

“I got one once.” He said drawing in a puff of smoke from his cigar then releasing it.

“You got a star? That’s impossible.”

He grinned, turned and leaned with his back on the same marble wall. “When I was about three and a half my dad and I were at a playground. It was getting dark and I was high up on the climbing bars just sitting and staring up at the sky.” Harm looked up at the now darkened sky while Mac fondly watched him trying to bring his words to life. He took a puff of his cigar then released the smoke.

“My dad asked me what I was doing. I told him I was waiting for all the stars to come out so I could get one for my mom.” She saw the twinkle in his eyes at the memory.

“He climbed up and sat next to me and we just sat there staring up at the sky, not saying a word.”

Harm flicked the ashes from the tip of his cigar.

“Finally I looked up at him and asked if the next time he flew up to the sky he would bring me and my mom one back.” 

“What did he say?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“No.”

“You must have been heartbroken.” She sympathized.

“No, several weeks later my dad returned from a training mission. My mom and I met him at the pier when the Hornet docked. When I saw him walking down the gangplank, I started running towards him, dragging my mom along by her hand.” Mac smiled.

“She let go of my hand just in time for my dad to grab me and swing me around in the air.” He took another puff and again released the smoke.

“You had forgotten all about the stars?”

He looked at her. “Mac, I was three and a half, I forgot how to tie my shoes.” She laughed. “Anyway, we started walking back down the docks, me riding up on his shoulders wearing his hat when he suddenly stops. My mom asked him if he forgot something. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and opened it.” She could hear the emotion usually hidden in his throat inching its way forward as he spoke.

“Here’s you star, Harm,” he said and he handed me one of those gold stars teachers put on kids papers. Then he gave my mom one too.”

“Oh Harm, that’s so sweet. He really loved you to do something like that.” Harm looked back at the now clear, dark sky, only the twinkling stars decorated the night and took the last puff of his cigar before placing it in a sand urn.

“You must have thought it was a real star.”

“It was to me Mac.”

“I know you were just a child Harm but you’re an adult now and a pilot. Have you ever really brought back a star on one of your missions?” she challenged.

“Before my night vision problem, when I flew I would look up and see dark spaces between the stars. I imagined those were the stars he brought back for my mom and me that day.”

Harm turned and stood in front of her, both looking up at the sky. Their eyes met and tried deeply to look into the soul of each other. There were no sounds, no words, just the sound of their breathing as their bodies moved closer to each other.

“You gonna kiss her or what?” They turned abruptly to see the little red-headed girl leaning on the glass door to the terrace, her arms crossed on her chest. 

“Why don’t you just grab her face, open your mouth and play tongue twister?” With that comment, she ran off back into the ballroom.

Mac made an attempt to move away from Harm. “That little…” he gently pulled her back.

“She’s just a child Mac.”

“Tongue twister? That’s embarrassing Harm.” Her temper soared.

“It’s not as bad as suggesting post office.” He snickered.

“It’s not funny Harm.”

“Not if you have the right postage.” That infectious grin made her think twice before blushing with a smile.

The sudden sound of the orchestra beginning to play made they move apart.

“I think we should be getting back.” Harm said with some reluctance, moving away from the wall.

Embarrassed Mac uttered. “It is getting a little chilly.” She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

Harm, allowing her to lead the way back inside, placed his hand gently on her back as they slowly strolled back to their table and resumed their seats.

A waiter approached “May I get you something to drink?”

“I’d like a cup of tea please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And you sir?”

“Bourbon on the rocks.”

“Certainly.” The waiter left with their orders.

Harm and Mac sat at their table in silence watching the guests mingling and indulging in conversations, dancing and enjoying an array of cocktails. The little red-headed girl ran around and in between the people.

“Lieutenant!”

The silence was broken when Harm heard someone calling him. Looking back, he immediate rose.

“Admiral Drake!” He held out his hand to shake the high ranking officers.

“Admiral Chegwidden said you were here. I had to come over.” He greeted the young officer with a firm handshake and a grin.

“Admiral, I’d like you to meet Major Sarah MacKenzie. She and I work together now at JAG.”

“Major Mackenzie.” He shook her hand. “The Lieutenant seems to have a knack of working with some very lovely partners.”

“Thank you Admiral.” Mac blushed.

“I’m surprised to see you on land Admiral.” Harm smiled.

“Well, I received a telefax from my wife stating that she received a gold embossed invitation to the Rear Admiral’s reception, and since we never attend any significant functions due to my obligations on the Seahawk, I’d better get my stix back on solid ground, her words not mine. Needless to say, I left my EXO in charge and I was on the next COD.”

“A higher command, sir?” Harm replied grinning.

“When you’re at sea as long as I am Lieutenant you can’t afford to let the home fires burn out of control.”

A lovely young woman walked up and stood next to the Admiral. She was blonde with blue eyes, her hair was perfectly coiffed in a French braid. She wore a very becoming gown suited for her age and accented with gold jewelry.

“Daddy, mother has been looking for you.” She said, then looked at Mac and Harm. “Oh, excuse me.”

The Admiral released a sigh. “Lieutenant, Major this is my little girl Stephanie.” They exchanged greetings.

“Daddy!”

“You’ll always be my little girl no matter how old you are.” He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. “Steph is home for a few days from college, doing some sort of research.”

“What college are you attending Stephanie?” Mac asked.

“I did my undergrad and masters at UCLA. Now I’m working on my doctorate at College of Marine science at the University of Southern Florida.”

“That sounds fascinating. Are you researching any particular area?” Mac asked curiously.

“Please Major, don’t get her started.” The Admiral rolled his eyes.

“Daddy? I’m doing my doctorate work in marine research of the oceans around the world and the declining number of species affected by natural and human factors.” she said with confidence.

Admiral Drake leaned towards Harm. “See what I mean?” Harm grinned.

“You must be very proud of her sir.” Mac added.

“I am very, until I stepped into the officer’s ward room one day when the news came on. There were protesters in front of the submarine base in San Diego, signs held high, blow horns with chants. And who is leading them…my daughter.”

“Dad!” she whined, cheeks blushing. 

“It was embarrassing my dear daughter. Officers who knew me saw that broadcast and I am the skipper of a Navy carrier.”

“And carriers are part of the problem.”

“How so, Stephanie?” Harm asked ignoring eye contact with the superior officer.

She turned her attention to him. “The Navy is using high frequency sonar to locate ships and materials under the oceans. The submarines are the worst threat. The frequency they are using interferes with the natural sonar dolphins and whales use. Their use of echolation is what they use to find their prey and also pods of their own species. This distortion of their natural ability to communicate distorts and disorientates them causing hundreds to literally lose their sense of direction as well as finding food and they end up beached and dying.”

“That’s awful.” Mac added with interest.

“I agree, even the navies carriers are guilty of dumping trash and excess oil into the oceans causing more deaths of various species and destroying the very ecosystem they thrive in.”

“Don’t get her started on the affects the aircraft has on the oceans, Commander.”

“It does sound logical sir.” Harm said.

“Thank you Commander. The Navy could be using a lower frequency of their own sonar which would not interfere with marine mammals. But they won’t even listen.”

“She thinks I have direct contact with the Pentagon to intervene and convince them to change their manner of operations.”

“Commander, did you know that the Navy is using dolphins to retrieve unexploded mines under the ocean?”

Harm cross his arms on his chest. “No I didn’t.”

“See daddy, I told you once the Navy heard the problem they’d join our cause, we have the facts.”

“Did I mention Commander Rabb flies those jets you are accusing of air pollution?”

“I work in marine biology dad, submarines first,”

“I think you have a problem there Admiral. You may have to give in a little.” Harm covered his grin.

“I never gave her, her way when she was a little girl and I don’t intend to begin now.” He turned to stare at her. “And I better not see you on CNN picketing the Capitol Building young lady.” He said sternly.

“You could help me paint signs.” She cooed at him and kissed his cheek.

“You seem very dedicated to your choice of careers Stephanie. Would you like to dive into a dance with a mere pilot?”

“Certainly Lieutenant.” He held his arm out to her.

“Be careful Commander, she can talk you into anything!” The Admiral said.

“It’s just a dance Dad. I’m sure some naval officers once they hear our reasoning about saving the oceans and valued wildlife could be encouraged to help.”

“My darling daughter just as a reference for any future research, the Lieutenant is a Navy pilot. I’m sure his understands what diesel fuel does when he’s flying but his only real concern up there is dodging high flying seagulls.” He gave her a whimsical smile, then held his arm out to Mac. “Major, I’m not at all political. Shall we join them on the dance floor?” Mac graciously accepted his arm and they walked onto the dance floor to join the others.

When the music ended and applause echoed the ballroom, the Admiral turned to his daughter.

“Well we’d better find your mother before she sends up a flare to find us.” He looked at Harm. “Commander, nice to see you again; Major a pleasure.” Again he shook hands with Harm and nodded to Mac.

“Give my regards to the Cag when you get back, sir.”

“I will and Major I truly enjoyed your company on the dance floor.” He smiled warmly taking his daughter’s arm.

“Thank you for the dance Lieutenant. I enjoyed our conversation.” Stephanie’s youthful beauty brought the handsome grin to Harm’s face.

“I enjoyed hearing all about our oceans. I’ll have more respect for them the next time I’m on a carrier.” His grin melted her.

When they left, Harm sat down just as the tea and Bourbon was placed on the table.

“What a lovely young woman,” Mac remarked nodding to the waiter. “Now she certainly was brought up correctly.”

“With the Admiral as her father, he ran a tight ship Mac.” He took a sip of his drink. “I would imagine he expected proper behavior from her. But I suspect he showed a lot of love besides. He may be a hardnose on ship but even when I was assigned to investigate a possible murder aboard, he had time to ask me how my mother was.”

“He knew your father?”

“Yes, my father was assigned to the Seahawk for two years before being transferred to the Ticonderoga. I guess my dad talked a lot about my mom while on board. The Admiral even told me to give her his regards the next time I spoke to her.”

“So high ranking officers do have a heart.” Harm did not respond merely expressing himself with a grin, the memory still fresh in his mind.

Mac looked out at the dance floor.

“I think Harriet’s shoes are still giving her a hard time. She looks in misery.”

“Bud may have to carry her back to their car.” He placed his glass on the table. “Would you like to dance Major?”

“I’d love to Commander.”

Harm rose and held the chair for her to rise. She laid her shawl on her chair as he took her elbow and escorted her onto the dance floor.

He turned and placed his arm around her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder while taking his other hand. The music was slow and mellow as they danced circling in one place.

“There’s something about a crowded dance floor that seems to warm a person.” Mac said staring up at Harm.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the tea?” He answered slyly.

Again she saw the twinkle in his enchanting eyes. “It might have been. But then I only had a little sip.” She smiled back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t have to go to bed!” They suddenly heard the loud tantrum of the Admiral’s daughter, little Patricia as she pulled away from her nanny and scurried around the couples dancing. She turned angrily, her hands on her hips.

“I can do anything I want and you can’t make me!” she yelled back. Pushing her way through the crowd she looked up at all the people dancing but stopped when she came to Harm and Mac.

“Why aren’t you dancing with that young broad, the one with her hair knotted on her head and gold jewelry and high heels?”

“I don’t think that should be of concern to a little girl.” Harm answered turning his attention back to Mac.

“Oh, I get it,” she placed her little arms on her chest. “You’d rather dance with her cause’ she’s got bigger boobs!” she spat out loudly before running off laughing.

“Why that little imp!” Mac started to follow her before Harm gently took her elbow.

“Let her go, Mac. She’s just a little girl.”

She let him continue to hold her and dance. 

“Did you hear what she said?” she whispered while she glanced around the room at the other dancing couples. “Everyone heard what she said.” Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

“And what would you have done if you caught her, take her to the Admiral and have her brought up to a Captain’s Mast?” His handsome smile irritated her.

“It’s not funny Harm. The entire naval community is here and that little seed of Damien is getting away with murder. Even her nanny can’t control her. No one is making her accountable for her behavior. Look, her parents just ignore her outrageous behavior. I call that poor parenting.” Mac looked around the ballroom.

“Don’t get your feathers riled Mac, she’s not your responsibility.” They moved around slowly.

“Well, she’s the perfect poster child for a naval brat!”

Harm merely shook his head knowing Mac would not leave the matter alone.

At the sound of a loud commotion everyone turned.

“No! I won’t go to bed! I don’t have to! You can’t make me!” Patricia screamed a whine, running off towards the terrace.

Mac looked up into Harm’s sullen expression.

“You were saying something about a Captain’s Mast Commander?”

 

When the evening came to an end, salutations were given as everyone left. The valets brought their vehicles around. Harm drove Mac home and escorted her to the door of her apartment building.

“Would you care to come up for a nightcap, warm milk and a cookie?” she grinned sheepishly.

“Sounds tempting but I’ll have to take a raincheck. It’s been a long night and I have that deposition in the morning.”

“Oh, I forgot about that. It should be a long one.”

“I have to be wide awake if I’m going to get the evidence we’ll need to convict Corporal Stevens.”

“I’ll hold that raincheck open.” Her smile seemed to beam off the light of the moon as Harm turned and began walking back to his car. She called, “Harm?” he turned. “Thanks for the lift.”

She was beautiful. Yes, he had noticed all eyes were on the lovely Marine major whom he was proud to have on his arm.

His handsome smile and twinkling hazel eyes seemed to also favor the moon’s light. “Thanks for the dance!”

Mac stood watching as the Corvette pulled away from her building. She released a heavy sigh. Deep in her heart she wished their evening didn’t have to come to an end. She would never tell anyone, not even Harm how she really felt. Warm milk and cookies? That’s not the dessert she wanted to serve him. Everyone knew her relationship with Mic Brumby was going strong. But still she could fantasize.

 

 

 

 

 

zzz

 

It had been a long night for Harm. He was exhausted. He needed a shower and a good night’s sleep to be alert, attentive and ready for an important deposition in the morning.

He slipped his key into the lock of his apartment door and entered. The lights were dim and he thought to himself ‘I don’t remember leaving the lights on’.

Not giving it a second thought, he removed his cover and hung it on the coat rack by the door, then he unbuttoned the jacket of his dress uniform beginning with the collar which he found stifling, tight and nearly cutting off his need to breathe.

Turning around he was surprised to see little Patricia Woods standing by his dining room table. There were two glass of wine on it. She was dressed in a tight leather pants suit, an equally tight sweater which showed no sign of a developing bosom, spiked heels had replaced her patent leather shoes. Her red hair was done up with a high gold band on top of her head and gold jewelry adorned her ears, neck and wrists and heavy makeup was painted on her face.

Harm strode around the room to see if anyone was there before turning his attention back to this spoiled little girl.

“How did you get my apartment?” he questioned as he rebuttoned his dress jacket.

“I simply told your landlady that I was your sister and that our parents were totally unreasonable and cruel so I ran away to see my big brother. So she felt sorry for me and let me in. What a dumb broad!” she shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s not the way to show respect to a very nice lady. And you took advantage of her.” He walked closer to her.

“So what? She fell for it, didn’t she?”

Harm looked down at the table, picked up a glass of wine. He looked at the stemmed glassware. “Where did you find this?”

“It was in the cupboard.” She pointed behind her. “It wasn’t hard, I just looked in all of them.”

“And where did you find this bottle of wine?” he held it up.

“In another cupboard. It wasn’t open so I figured you were waiting for a special occasion.” She leaned on the table. “This is a special occasion.” She looked up at him and flirtatiously batted her eyelashes.

Harm ignored her and tilted the wine glass to look in it. “What’s this floating on top?”

“Pieces of cork, silly!” she answered as Harm took a closer look in the glass.

“What are pieces of cork doing in here?” He swirled the glass around.

“I couldn’t find anything to get the cork out so I found a screwdriver and dug it out piece by piece.” She looked in her own glass. “You can pick them out with a spoon.” She held out a spoon before putting the glass up to her lips. Harm grabbed it before she could drink.

“You’re too young to drink this! And that was an expensive bottle of wine young lady!” pointing a scolding finger at her he put the glass on the table.

He picked up the two glasses and the bottle.

“Get your coat! I’m taking you home!” He said sternly turning and putting the glasses and bottle on the counter.

“Nope! I don’t wanna leave. I don’t have to leave if I don’t want to.” She began walking around the apartment looking and touching the knick-knacks on tables and shelves.

“Do you live here alone?”

“That’s none of your business. Now get your coat!” He went to retrieve her jacket from the chair where she had dropped it.

“Do you sleep here with the lady with the big boobs?” she plopped herself down on his bed and ran her hands over the comforter.

Harm knew she was referring to Mac from the remark at the reception. “That’s none of your business too.” He stood with his hands on his hips.” He pointed a scolding hand as his voice became sterner. “Now do as I say, get your coat!”

“No, I don’t have to do what you say.” She leaned back on the bed.

“Do your parents know you’re here?”

“Them? They wouldn’t care anyway. They let me do whatever I want and so does everyone else, they have to. I just snuck out and Daddy’s driver had to bring me here or I could have him court martialed. In fact, he found out where you lived.”

She leaned back on the bed with her hands behind her head.

“Daddy always wants to make me happy. Hey, this is really comfy!”

Harm walked over and stared down at her. “Where did you get that outfit and that makeup? And you’re too young to wear jewelry like that. You look like…like,”

She rose on her elbows. “Someone you’re attracted to? A younger woman maybe?” Again she batted her eyes at him.

“Not that young! I have enough evidence to have you arrested, little girl.” He came closer to the bed. “And get off of my bed! “He waved his hand to the side.

“No…I like it here.” She laid back down. “You can’t threaten me. My father is an Admiral and you’re just a lowly Commander.” She again leaned up on her elbows, smiling at him. “And a really cute one!”

“I’m also a lawyer. You probably bribed your father’s driver to get my address. That constitutes invasion of privacy. And used coercion to get my address and have him drive you here. You stole a bottle of very expensive wine and you’re a minor.” Harm raised his eyes. “Boy are you ever a minor!”

He walked over to wear she dropped her leather jacket and picked it up and held it in front of him walking back to where she laid…on his bed. Patricia turned her head away and linked her hands again behind her head.

“I’m not kidding Patricia. I don’t know what your little game is but I’m not falling for it. If your father knew you were here dressed like that he’d have a fit.”

“No he wouldn’t, daddy could care less. I can do whatever I want.” Her tone was smug and defiant. “He gives me whatever I want and nobody can tell me no, not even you! Just because you’re a big shot good looking hunk of a Commander, you can’t command me!” she pointed to herself.

“Well I’m commanding you right now. You acted like a spoiled five year old at the reception tonight. I’m sure your parents were embarrassed at the way you demanded attention and when you didn’t get your way you threw a temper tantrum. I’m sure they heard you clear over at the Naval Academy.”

“So? He didn’t do anything, did he?” she answered turning her nose up at him. “I’m his sweet’ums. He loves me. He gives me whatever I want and so does everyone else. They have to or I’ll tell my father. So you can’t take me home either so there!” she stuck her tongue out at him.”

“Oh that’s really grown up. Now you’re acting your age twelve. You should be home in bed like all little girls should be.” He glanced at his watch. “It’s after one. Now put on your coat and stop fooling around!” He held up her leather jacket.

“Don’t you want a glass of wine, Harm? You look a little stressed.”

“Stressed is not the word to describe how I feel. And my name is Commander Rabb not Harm. You’re being disrespectful to your elders again.” He walked closer. “Now are you going to put this on or do I have to put it on you myself?” He stopped at the edge of the bed.

“I bet you let big boobs call you Harm.” She cooed as she again flashed her lashes at him.

“Her name is Major MacKenzie!”

“So you do let her call you Harm! I knew it! Does she kiss good?” she puckered her lips and made kissing sounds, her eyes closed.

Harm lowered her coat. “Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“I watch a lot of soap operas. They do all kinds of stuff like that.”

“Speaking of soap, you should have your mouth washed out with a bar.” He glanced at his watch again. “It’s late and I have a long day tomorrow and I’m tired. So are you going to put on this coat or am I going to help you myself?” He held it up again.

She stood up crossing her arms on her flat chest, a pout on her face and stamped her foot almost falling off her high heel shoes.

Harm grabbed her before she could fall and break a foot. After he helped her to her feet, he took her by the wrist and began walking her towards the door. She struggled against his strong grip, nearly toppling off her shoes again.

“I told you I’m not going to let you take me home! You have to do what I say!” she grabbed onto his wrist and struggled to try to get him to release his hold. “Let me go! Let me go! I said no! You have to do what I say!”

“I’m don’t take orders from a child and I’m not going to start now. I’m not going to do what you say I’m going to do what you need!” As she tried to pull harder against his grip he pulled out a chair from the table.

“You can’t take me home, you can’t! I won’t let you! You have to do what I say, everyone does. I’m not gonna let you take me home Harm!” she finally freed herself from his grip, almost falling off her shoes but he caught her just in time.

“That’s everyone’s problem!” Harm picked her up under his arm and strolled back over to the straight back armless chair as she kicked and kicked.

“They have to, I say so!” she kept kicking and waving her arms to get free again. “Put me down! Put me down! I’ll tell my father!” Harm ignored her.

When she realized he wasn’t going to do what she demanded she kicked even harder.

“What’re you going to do?” Her tone suddenly changed to one of childish panic.

“Something your father should have been doing years ago!” Harm sat down and placed her over his knee. “Give you a good spanking!”

With that, he began peppering her upturned leathered seat with hard smacks.

Patricia screamed as the pain from Harm’s hand came down hard on her small bottom. Spank and spank and she began yelping like a normal little girl. Her legs began kicking and her hands were trying to block his hand from landing another hard spank to her heated bottom.

“You can’t do this to me!” she began crying. “No one can spank me…no one! Let me up! My daddy is an admiral! He’ll send you to jail!” she cried.

“Then I’ll remember this moment while I’m eating bread and water in my cell.” He continued to spank her.

Patricia tried to raise herself to get away but Harm kept his arm pressed on the small of her back to prevent her from rising. Her little legs kicked while her arms waved in a swimming motion. Her once fancy hairstyle now fell down in her face mixing with the tears on her face.

“No one can punish me…stop I say!”

“That’s your problem right there! Telling people what to do. They should have known what to do.” Again his hand landed spank after spank as she responded with ‘ooooo’s and owwwww’s, angry tantrums, kicking legs and squeals as she tried to wiggle out of her position over his knees.

“It hurts! It hurts!” she cried. “You’re hurting me! Stop! No one can do this to me!” Harm ignored her.

Finally she succumb to the spanking and began crying like the little naughty girl had begun to come alive as she continued to kick and squirm on his lap.

“It’s supposed to hurt. It’s called a punishment. Maybe if you can’t sit down for a few days you’ll remember why you needed to be punished like this.” He landed a few more spanks to her heated bottom. “The best way to the mind is through a heated bottom.” Finally he stopped, his hand poised over her small leathered seat.

“Now are you going to let me take you home or do I continue reminding you that you are a little girl who needs to learn to behave and do what she’s told, be respectful to adults and stop thinking everyone has to do what you say?”

Harm could feel the heat from her freshly spanked bottom as he held his hand up ready for her answer. He imagined she would surrender knowing her seat must be a blushing pink and well heated.

“Okay Harm,” she sniffed as she sobbed, feeling the same heat coming from her throbbing backside. “I’ll behave! I’ll behave!” she cried. “I promise! You can take me home.” She whined and wiped her runny nose.

Harm helped her to her where she immediately her hands went to her bottom to try to rub away the pain coming from her first spanked bottom.

Harm leaned back in the chair and watched as she danced around, still crying and ‘oooooing’ and ‘ahhhhh’ she tried to rub the throbbing away.

“It hurts! It hurts!” she sobbed continuing to rub her seat. “You hurt me Harm!” she cried wiping her eyes, now streaked with black eyeliner.

He leaned forward, arms on his knees. “And that’s another thing. You show adults respect. It’s Commander Rabb not Harm!” he scolded as he rose.

She instantly backed away from him. “You hurt me! You’re not supposed to do that to me! I’m special!” she tearfully shouted at him, hands still on her sore bottom.

“Not in my book.” He placed the chair back. “Someone had to make sure you learned a lesson in behavior.” He walked over and picked up her coat and held it out to her.

“I was showing you what discipline feels like. You needed that. In fact, you should have gotten one or more of those while you were growing up so you wouldn’t be behaving like a navy brat and embarrassing your family.” His voice became sterner.

“Now…are you going to put this coat on without any backtalk or would you rather take another trip over my knee for an encore?” He shook the coat.

She took time to walk over, stared up at him before slipping her arms in the sleeves. Once on, she looked up at him as he reached for his cover.

“Why did you punish me like that? My daddy never did and you’re not my daddy!”

“Let’s just say I had a flashback.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind, let’s go!” He opened the door but turned and looked down at her feet. “You’d better take off those shoes before you fall and break your neck. You can wear those ten years from now.”

Doing what he said, Patricia leaned down and removed her spiked heels, carrying them a she followed him down the stairs.

 

Once out the door to his apartment, Harm opened the car door for her.

Her anger began to swell. “I can get in by myself!” she barked at him.

“Suit yourself,” he leaned on the opened door as she tried to slip in without causing her bottom to hurt more while sitting on the car seat. She eased herself in, moaning, “Owwwww!” and glared up at him as he shut the door.

Harm tried to cover his grin as he slipped in the driver’s side, removed his hat and turned on the ignition. He checked to see if any cars were coming. When he saw nothing in sight, he shook his head and checked his watch, ‘who am I kidding? It’s almost two. Anyone’s whose anyone has been asleep for hours.’ He thought to himself as he pulled the Corvette out from the curb and began heading towards the visiting dignitaries’ quarters on the base.

 

zzz

 

 

The Red Corvette approached the base. Harm had replaced his cover before turning in and slowly driving up to the guard barrier. He stopped and showed the guard his I.D before returning his salute. The barrier was lifted allowing Harm to drive through.

The horseshoe drive was still the same as when he and Mac left the reception earlier that night.

When he pulled up to the front of the residence he turned off the ignition. He opened his door and walked to the passenger side where he opened the door for Patricia. Her face was flushed red from crying but now the red tinge has been accented even more by her anger and tantrums she aimed directly at him throughout the drive. He simply ignored her and turned the radio louder.

Even over the low riding brim of his hat Harm could see Patricia’s angry, piercing eyes shooting Phoenix missiles in his direction. He opened the door for her and in a gentlemanly manner held out his hand.

She jerked her hand away and slowly tried to maneuver herself out of the seat without causing any additional pain to her still throbbing seat. Harm placed his arms on the top of the door frame and leaned with his chin on it.

“I hate you!” she yelled angrily.

Harm looked down at her not raising his head. “So you might as well join the club so do at least twenty inmates in Leavenworth.” Once she was out of the car and on the driveway he shut the door.

“I’m also a lawyer. I don’t just defend people I also prosecute them. I see that justice is served…like tonight. You should have been held accountable for your behavior tonight both at the reception for your father and my apartment. You should have been held accountable for your behavior and corrected a long time ago.”

She crossed her eyebrows and sneered at him with a red face that he suspected matched the color of her punished bottom.

“I hate you! You’re mean!” she rubbed her bottom again, took a step and turned. “Mean! Mean! Mean! I’m gonna hate you forever! I never want to see you again ever! You made me cry. No one makes me cry…no one!” Again she shouted at him.

She began walking slowly up the steps to the main quarters but turned again. “I’ll hate you…hate you…hate you!” she screamed and continued walking up the steps, rubbing her throbbing little behind.

Harm smiled, then closed the car door. He watched until she made it safely to the front door before he walked around to the driver’s side and slid in. He turned the ignition and pulled around the driveway, saluting to the guard as the barrier rose and headed back to his apartment in total exhaustion.

 

zzz

 

Harm literally dragged himself in his apartment. Removing his hat, he hung it on the coat rack where it slipped off the hook and onto the floor. Not looking down he then removed his waist coat from his dress uniform, placed it on another hook where it too slipped to the floor.

“Pick yourselves up, I’m tired.” He ordered in a sleepy voice. He decided to shower in the morning to save time from his much needed sleep. He removed his white shoes and kicked them across the room. Next he removed his dress pants and tossed them onto a chair.

“That goes for you too. Hang yourself up!”

He made his way to the bathroom in just his white shorts and tee shirt. Leaning over the sink, he ran cold water and placing his hands in splashed it on his face. With his face dripping the cold water he stared into the mirror.

“Why did you ever in your right mind do that?” he asked the image letting his head drop to his chest. He looked up again and saw the reflection in the mirror of his image with a moustache. He blinked and shook his head when he heard an echoed voice, ‘because you know that’s what was needed, remember? You remember Harm.’

“I’m hallucinating,” he pulled a towel from the rack and wiped his face. After he had wiped the dripping water from his hair he lowered the towel to look again in the mirror. The reflection was gone and only his own remained. Shaking his head he tossed the damp towel into the shower stall.

“Join the others!” he ordered. “Don’t bother to salute, I’m too tired to return it.” He turned off the light but before leaving he leaned back in and looked around especially in the mirror. Nothing.

“I have to get some sleep.” He plopped on the bed and leaned over to the bedside table to set his alarm. Leaning back, he pulled the comforter back and fell backwards onto his pillow. Within minutes he was sound asleep hoping for a restful, stress less night of peaceful dreams.

 

Trish Rabb was just finishing up the dinner dishes when she glanced out the kitchen window. It was a warm day and she opened it to allow the cool breeze to come in. Smiling as she continued to dry the dishes she happened to look out the window. In horror, she dropped the dish towel.

“Harmon Rabb Jr.!” she shouted in panic before rushing to the basement stairs. “Harm!” she shouted in a panicky voice. “Hurry!”

She rushed out the side screen door to the backyard stopping while pushing her stray hair from her perspiring face. Behind her the screen door was flung open and out ran her husband.

“What?” he voiced loudly also in a panicky voice.

Trish pointed angrily to where their three year old son who was standing on a large crate with an umbrella over his head.

“Look at your son!”

Harm Sr. placed his hands on his hips. “Why is it when he’s sleeping you say, ‘isn’t he just the cutest little angel you’ve ever seen? Your mother says he’s going to look just like you when he grows up.’ And when he’s in trouble I get soul custody of him?” He asked in his southern Virginia accent.

“Never mind Harm, get him down from there!” she shook an angry finger in their son’s direction.

Harm strolled over to the crate and looked up at their son who was standing up there with an umbrella over his head and a navy ball cap placed backwards on it.

Harm looked up at him. “Care to tell me what you think you’re doing way up there?” his voice held a calmness.

“I had bango gas so I had to push my roof off and jump out of my bumble bee!” Harm Jr. answered innocently.

“That’s bingo fuel and you had to open your canape to punch out. And the Hornet is daddy’s carrier.” Harm corrected him with a slight smile.

Trish on the other hand gave her husband’s shoulder a hard slap. He mouthed ‘owwww!’ and rubbed it.

“Don’t tell him the right terminology! Get him down Harm!”

He turned his navy ball cap around and reached up to his son.

“Come on Harm, time to trap.” Harm Jr. let his father lift him down from the crate.

He looked up at him. “What’s a trap, daddy?”

Harm Sr. glanced over at his angry wife. “Something your mother wants me to shut son. Right honey?” she jeered at him as her face flushed red with anger.

He could see she was not enjoying the moment as she stood with her arms crossed on her chest and glaring at her husband.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Well what?” Harm Sr. cautiously asked.

“Don’t you think our son needs to learn a lesson?” she stood there tapping her foot as she waited for an answer.

“I’m going to punish him but,” Harm looked down at their three year old, “You and I are going to have a serious talk Mr. Rabb.” Little Harm gazed up at his father not saying a word.

“I think you have something to say to your mother.” He pointed to the umbrella still in the youngsters hands.

Little Harm handed the opened umbrella to his mother, his hazel eyes lowered in shame.

“Here mommy.”

“What else?” his father added.

Little Harm looked up at him again, a puzzled expression on his face. His father raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I took you ‘brella’ mommy.”

Trish folded the umbrella. “You know better than to take something without asking.”

“If I asked you, you wouldn’t give it to me.”

“You’re right, and certainly not to do what you just did. But you had better not take it again young man.” She scolded shaking her finger at him.

“I won’t mommy. It didn’t work no way I didn’t get no wind and I got stuck ‘cause I didn’t fly out of my plane roof!”

Harm Sr. tried to contain his urge to laugh but instead began to open his mouth.

“Don’t you dare Harmon Rabb!” Trish warned.

Harm never could understand how his wife always knew what he was going to say before he said it.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” he answered.

“I know you, you were going to tell him the correct terms. You’re his father, do something!”

Harm tenderly slapped the back of his little son’s head.

“March Mister!” and they both walked to the side door.

 

Once inside, Harm took his son’s hand and led him into the living room. He lifted him onto the sofa where his little legs dangled over the edge. He then pulled an ottoman over and sat down in front of him.

He opened his legs as he sat to allow his son’s little legs between his. Then he placed his hands on his son’s knees.

“That wasn’t a good thing you did out there, Harm. You could have really hurt yourself.”

“I could of done it good too if mommy didn’t call my three names.” He answered with a pout.

“It’s a good thing she did. If you had fallen you could have really hurt yourself; broken an arm or leg. We’d be very unhappy if anything like that happened to you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“But daddy you do it. I just wanna be like you.”

“Harm, I’ve never punched out unless I’ve really been in danger. It’s not a game son. It’s a maneuver to save a pilots life and pilots are trained how to do it properly before they even become pilots. Understand?”

Harm Jr. lowered his head. “I pooed the scooch huh?” again his father tried to hide his smile at his son’s vernacular. “Are you gonna punish me? Do you have to put me in the brag?”

“Brig, and yes you’re court martialed. So when you come home from nursery school all this week, no favorite snacks, you go right to your room and change your clothes. No going out to play with your friends and no tv. The only time you can come out of the brig is for dinner and to get a bath.” He leaned forward, closer to his son. “And no park on Saturday.”

“But daddy we always go to our park. It’s our day.” Harm whined.

“I know but sometimes punishments make you learn lessons that are important. If you’re a good boy then you won’t get punishments, understand?”

“That’s a lot of stuff for me to put in my head, daddy. I’m just a little kid.” He pouted. “I don’t think my head can hold all that.”

“Well it better, kiddo because you need to learn a lesson and if you don’t then punishments teach you to do things mommy and daddy tell you.”

“My head will bust.”

Again Harm tried not to laugh. “Okay, let me put it another way. If you disobey me and mommy and this punishment doesn’t teach you a lesson about doing as you’re told, the next punishment won’t put you in the brig. I’m going to make sure you know I mean business. You have to learn to behave and do what you’re told.”

Harm Jr. thought for a moment. “Aye aye, daddy!” He saluted.

Returning his salute, his dad helped him down from the sofa.

“Good, now go upstairs and get ready for your bath. And let mommy wash your hair good so your brain won’t bust. I really mean Harm, do what we tell you.”

“I will.” He ran off towards the stairs.

“No running in the house, that’s an order!” His dad called after him making sure his son walked and took one step at a time.

Harm shook his head as he put the ottoman back by a chair and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. His wife came in the side door.

“Well did you have a good talk with him?” she wiped her forehead.

“Yes, I think he’s old enough to start learning about doing what he’s told.”

“Harm he’s only three.” She tried to plead his case.

Harm leaned back in his chair. “Trish just a few minutes ago you were all bent out of shape because he took your umbrella and was going to jump off that crate. Do you want to ignore what he does wrong and turn him into a navy brat doing what he wants? He has to pay the piper to learn right from wrong.” He opened the bottle of beer and took a long drink. “Go bathe your son I’m giving you back soul custody.”

Trish came around the back of him and whispered. “You’re a good father. He loves you and so do I.” she kissed his cheek. “And stop tossing those naval terms because our son is not going to be a pilot!”

“You worry too much. He’ll want to be a lot of things when he grows up. Maybe even a doctor or train conductor, hey what about a cowboy?” he laughed. “Then all you’ll have to worry about is him falling off a horse.”

She tenderly slapped the back of his head and left the kitchen mumbling. “A train conductor, honestly, knowing how impulsive he is he’ll probably punch out and let the caboose auger in!”

“I heard that mommy!” Harm yelled loudly.

She peeked back in. “I’m a mother, I have a right to worry.”

“And just how did you learn all those pilot terms Mrs. Rabb?”

“My husband talks in his sleep.” She pulled back and began up the stairs.

Now it was Harm’s turn to mumble. “You’ll have a hard time convincing him not to be a navy pilot.”

 

zzz

 

Harm turned over in bed, a smile permeated his face as he pulled the sheet over his body. Exhaustion again overtook him and he fell into a sound sleep. The cool air from the open window seemed to lull him back to sleep.

 

 

Harm Sr. was busy laying on the kitchen floor with his head and arms under the sink.

“Did you find the leak honey?” Trish Rabb asked sorting the laundry she had just brought in from the backyard.

“I see it leaking. I just have to tighten his bolt.” He answered clanking his wrench. “Just once Trish when I have a leave I’d like to sit and read a book, watch a ballgame and do something exciting with my wife and son.”

“You are Commander. If that leak gets any worse you could be helping me mop up water in here. And you don’t read books without falling asleep. Why do you think we only have one child? And as for tv…”

“Okay, I get your point,” he went back to clanking the pipe.

She started out, “I have another basket of laundry to bring in and you can help me fold the towels and sheets. That should give you some excitement, Ace. Dinner is almost ready I just have to warm the sauce.”

“Aye Admiral,” Harm responded. “I’d salute but I’d hit my head with a wrench.” His lovely wife kicked one of his shoes and left.

Trish opened the screen door happily humming to herself when she suddenly looked up and yelled. “Harmon Rabb Jr.!” Then in a panic voice added. “Harm!” she dropped the basket and ran out.

Harm pulled himself out from under the sink, hitting his head as he did. “Damn it!” he rubbed his forehead and quickly headed down the two steps and out the screen door.

Once out he came to a sudden halt next to his wife. There standing on a pile of pillows was their son, a sheet tied at both ends and held over his back and head. Harm ran over to him.

Harm Jr. looked up at him. “I did it daddy! I knocked out and landed!” his excitement overwhelmed him. “And I missed the water,” he looked down at the muddy mess.” Kinda!”

“That’s one of my good sheets! Where did you get it young man?” his mother scolded looking at the mud drenched material.

“It was over that rope mommy,” he pointed to the clothesline. “The wind was blowing it so I thinked it would be a good jumping chute not like the brella.” He smiled happily. “And it did…kinda.”

She looked down where he was standing. “And aren’t those the pillows from the couch?”

Harm Jr. looked down at his feet. “Nobody uses them mommy and they gave me a good landing.”

“We use them. Now they are all wet and muddy!” she scolded.

“Mommy you don’t see, when a pilot jumps out of his fighter cat he has to land on something.” She raised one eyebrow and glared at her husband. “They workeded good. But I fell a little into the mud.” He looked down at his muddy shoes and pants. “I thinked I need to keep trying.”

His mother stepped back eyebrows crossed, anger written on her face and cheeks flushed red she held out her hand towards their little boy.

“You have custody Lieutenant Daddy!” This time she projected a much angrier tone when she crossed her arms on her chest.

Harm looked up at his son. “No, you don’t need to keep trying more because you’re never going to do this again!” He put his hands under his son’s arms and lifted him off the dirty pillows, placed him down on the driveway and then untied the sheets from around his shoulders and handed them to his wife.

“I guess you didn’t learn your lesson the last time you tried this.”

Harm looked up at his dad. “Yes I did daddy. I didn’t take mommy’s brella.”

“No, your lesson was to not use anything and not climb up on that crate and jump off after I told you not to. But you didn’t listen to me and did want you wanted. You disobeyed me Harm, so you didn’t learn your lesson. Your week in the brig didn’t teach you to do what I said.”

“I’m going to have to wash this sheet again,” she looked down at the mud stains. “And I don’t know how I’m ever going to get that mud off the pillows.” She looked down and glared angrily at her son. “Harmon Rabb Jr. when are you going to learn to do what you’re told? Do you want to be a bad boy all your life?”

“I’m not bad. I did it good this time mommy, didn’t I daddy?”

“No, your mother is right. You didn’t do what I told you. You disobeyed me. I told you before that you could hurt yourself jumping off that crate but you did it anyway. We had a long talk about that remember?” Harm nodded his little head. “I guess you weren’t listening or you didn’t want to listen.”

“But I didn’t jump afore.”

“Because your mother caught you before you had a chance to and then she called me.” Harm scolded.

“I coulda too if she didn’t call my three names!” he looked up at his mother with an angry pout.

His father shook a finger at him. “Don’t you blame your mother for this Mister! You were told not to get on that crate and you did anyway! I told you that if you ever tried getting on that crate again and jumping off you’d get a punishment that would make sure you learned your lesson and do what we tell you!”

Taking his son’s hand, Harm walked towards the screen door.

“Harm, don’t you dare take him in the house with all that mud on him! It’s enough I have to clean these pillows and sheets, you’re not going to let him track mud on my carpeting too,” Harm bent down and removed his son’s muddy sneakers and his wet pants tossing them on the driveway.

“Thank you,” his wife exclaimed.

He then picked his son up under his arm and started to open the screen door.

“Harm what are you going to do?”

“Teach him a lesson he’ll remember.” Now Harm’s fatherly tone was sterner.

“Don’t be too hard on him. He’s only three remember.” She became concerned at her husband’s tone.

Harm Jr. dangled under his father’s arm “Do you want him to grow up thinking he can do whatever he wants or learning a good lesson to do what he’s told and remember it the next time he thinks of doing what he’s been told not to do?”

“I guess you know what’s best for him. But can’t you just give him a sterner lecture? He’ll understand now.” She rolled the dirty sheet in a ball and held it in her arms.

“He had a lecture. I wasn’t angry but at his age I knew he was listening, at least I thought he was listening.” His voice now held frustration as well as a father’s sternness.

“I know he needs to learn to start doing what he’s told and I surely don’t want him a navy brat. I guess you know what’s best. But Harm just remember he’s just a little boy and he’s fragile.”

“Trish, your fragile little boy just jumped off a crate with a sheet tied on his back and landed on two sofa pillows before falling in the mud. Somehow I think he’s far from fragile!”

“Well he’s just a baby. And he has time to learn to do what he’s told.”

“He’s three years old and now is the time to teach him that when he’s told not to do something he does what he’s told!”

“What are you going to do?”

“Teach him what happens when he doesn’t do what he’s told and I’m going to make sure this time he listens.” He said loudly with sternness as he lifted Harm to get a better hold. “He’s gonna get a good after burn applied to his stix!”

“English Harm, I’m a civilian not a pilot.” His wife exclaimed with exasperation.

Harm looked back at her. “I’m going to give our fragile little boy his first spanking!”

Harm opened the screen door and made his way through the kitchen and up the stairs to Harm Jr’s bedroom. Once there he sat down on the bed and lowered his son over his knees. There was little protection covering little Harm’s bottom since his muddy jeans had been removed. The next sound echoing in Harm’s dream was his father spanking him.

“D-d-daddy! Ooooooow!” he cried kicking his little legs and waving his arms to the side and then trying to bring his small hands around to protect his bottom which was now being punished for his behavior. But it did not work. His father just continued peppering his little bottom with the palm of his hand. Harm wiggled and squirmed over his father’s knee as his punishment continued.

“Oooooow, daddy, daddy it’s hurts!” he cried harder each time his father’s

hand made contact with his already throbbing little bottom.

“You better learn to be a good boy and listen to mommy and me and do as you’re told, Harm! And when I’m not here I’m going to teach mommy how to punish you like this!” His father continued the spanking.

Harm wiggled more and more as he tried to get away from his father’s opened hand. “Daddy, I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be good!” he brought his arm around to cover his poor spanked bottom.

Harm was determined that his son was going to learn to do what he was told. He wanted to make sure even at this young age that Harm knew what misbehaving meant and the punishment that went along with it. It might have hurt little Harm but he wanted his son to grow up learning to do as he was told. SPANK, SPANK, SPANK! Maybe if he wasn’t able to sit down for a few days, he’d remember this punishment and the pillow he’d have to sit on.

“I think I’ve almost got my point across. You’re going to be a good boy and do what you’re told Mister!” The last of the spanks had made an impression, literally on Harm’s little backside.

“Da…..”

 

 

 

Harm woke up quickly shouting ‘Dad!’ his arms reaching out to his sides. He looked around, tossing the covers from over his body. He looked around expecting to see someone in the shadows of the window. He sat up, beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead and he wiped them with his bare arm. Running his hands through his damp hair Harm said, “God that was so real!” his heart was beating fast as he tried to catch his breath. He swallowed a heavy lump in the back of his throat.

He turned and picked up the alarm clock. Blinking his tired eyes it read: 2:45.”

“I have to get some sleep.” Laying back down, he punched his pillow and laid on his side, closed his eyes and again sleep overcame him.

 

Harm’s dream landed him in a courtroom. The same courtroom where he had served as an attorney for many cases. Lieutenant Bud Roberts sat at the table next to him.

“What I doing here Bud?” Harm asked looking around at the courtroom which was filled to capacity.

“You’re been charged with…” Bud opened one of the many folders that cluttered the desk in front of him, found one and read. “Ah, unlawful act with malice of forethought to cause bodily harm,” he looked at the Commander. “No pun intended sir.” He looked back at the folder. “To the plaintiff one Sweet’ums Woods.”

“That’s ridiculous! There’s no such charge on the books.” Harm argued.

“Sorry sir, but the Admiral received a complaint and the assignments were given. I’m very proud to defend you sir, this could make my career as an attorney.”

“Right Bud, you’re a JG. Who’s the prosecution?”

“Major MacKenzie1”

Harm glanced over at Mac who was seated next to Commander Turner.

“Well both of them know I’m innocent. I don’t have anything to worry about.” Harm sat back in his chair with confidence written on his face.

The naval bailiff entered the courtroom.

“All rise, the Honorable Judge AJ Chegwidden presiding.”

Everyone rose out of respect as the admiral entered and took his seat behind the bench.

“Be seated.” He banged his gavel.

Harm leaned over to Bud. “The Admiral can’t judge this case. He’s the Judge Advocate General.”

“Yes he can sir, all the other judges are on liberty.”

“This is ludicrous!” Harm muttered.

“I apologize to the court for being late. I couldn’t find the appropriate robe to wear so I wore my bathrobe if that is all right with the court.” Everyone in the courtroom nodded.

Harm placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

“Will the prosecution begin with their opening statement?”

“We will your Honor.” Mac rose and faced the jury which was composed of little girls all who were clones of Patricia.

“Members of the jury…he’s guilty! We rest our case, thank you.” She returned to her seat, confidently closing a file.

“What kind of opening statement is that?” Harm argued.

“Does the defense have an opening statement?” The Admiral asked looking over at the defense table.

Bud rose and fingered through some folders. “Yes, I do sir, it’s here somewhere, your Honor.” He continued shuffling folder upon folder, papers spread out all over the table. “I know I had them when I came in.”

“The court is waiting Lieutenant Roberts.” The Admiral urged looking over his reading glasses.

Harm suddenly rose. “Admiral I’d like to defend myself.”

“Out of order! Sit down!”

“I have the constitutional right to…”

“I object!” the Admiral banged his gavel.

“You can’t object, you’re a judge!”

“Yes I can Mr. Rabb and I can do anything I want. Now sit down and help your lawyer find the papers!”

“He’s not a lawyer, he’s a JG!”

“He’s defending you isn’t he?”

“That’s an understatement.”

“What?”

“Nothing your Honor, just thinking out loud.”

“Well think with your head not your mouth.”

Harm did as he was told just as Bud waved a sheet of paper.

“Found it sir!” He stood up and faced the jury. “Sweet’ums of the jury,” he looked down at the paper. “We think he’s guilty too. We rest our case.” He then sat down.

“We think he’s guilty too? What kind of a defense attorney are you?” Harm’s voice raised.

Commander Turner leaned over and whispered to Mac. “Apparently not a very good one.” They both laughed.

“I heard that Sturgis!” Harm shouted angrily standing. Then he turned to the judge. “Your Honor, and I use the term lightly, I have the legal right to defend myself. I refer to Adam’s vs…”

“There’s no such statute in my book Commander and I know all of them. Your request is denied. You get one chance only.”

“But…”

The gavel slammed down and the admiral pointed it at Harm.

“I’m the judge and I get to say what I want. It says so in the little judge’s book I read to my well behaved, respectful, obedient daughter Francesca, so there!” He stuck his tongue at him. “Now sit down or I’ll have you bodily removed from this courtroom, you won’t pass go or collect $200.”

Harm slowly eased himself back in the chair. “Sure, his daughter is a poster child for Miss Perfect Child and I’m on trial for spanking a brat.”

“Shhh sir, they may think you’re guilty.” Bud whispered.

Harm turned slowly and glared at him. “Really Lieutenant? Now where would they get that idea? Oh, I know from my own attorney!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Does the prosecution have any witnesses it wishes to call?”

“We do, your Honor. We call Sweet’ems Woods to the stand.” Sturgis answered.

Patricia Woods, wearing her outlandish outfit she wore that night came strutting down the aisle like a fashion model and took a seat in the witness box.

Commander Turner approached her. “My you look ravishing today Ms. Woods.”

“You didn’t swear her in Commander!” Harm said rising, leaning on the table.

The gavel banged. “This lovely little girl would never swear,” he looked at the little red head. “Would you sweetheart?”

“No sir, I’m a good girl.” She answered batting her eyes at him.

“Bud object to that! There was an entire reception hall who witnessed her behavior. They can dispute her testimony.”

“They all declined sir. After all she is a Rear Admiral’s little girl.”

“Little brat you mean.” He muttered to himself as he sat down, leaning back in the chair.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the guilty party.” Sturgis began again.

Harm elbowed Bud. “I object!” Bud blurted out rising. “Sorry sir I didn’t mean to shout your Honor, Commander Rabb knocked me in my ribs.” He picked up a folder and opened it. “Oh that’s right, I mean the guilty party knocked me in the ribs.” Harm grabbed Bud by the arm and forced him to sit down.

“Moving right along,” Sturgis jeered at the defense table. “On the night in question will you please tell the court what occurred after Lieutenant Commander Rabb dragged you from the reception to his apartment?”

Harm jumped up again, leaning on the desk. “I object! I never dragged her anywhere! I drove Major MacKenzie home!” He shouted.

Mac rose and confronted him. “I wouldn’t let a child hater drive me home.” She pointed at him. “Sit down your objection is over ruled!”

Harm confidently crossed his arms on his chest. “You can’t over rule!”

“Yes she can,” the judge added. “I like her.” He then glared over the rim of his reading glasses at Harm. “If I have to tell you one more time to sit down Harmon Rabb Jr. I’m going to take your chair away and make you stand in the corner!” Again he pointed his gavel at Harm. “Lieutenant Roberts kindly control your client!”

Bud gently pulled Harm back in his chair. “Please don’t do that again sir. You’re making me look bad!” Bud blushed with embarrassment.

“Making you look bad? Why don’t you object? She fabricating what really happened.”

“Shhhhh!” the Admiral responded.

Sturgis continued. “Then what happened Ms. Woods?”

“He forced me to drink wine, then threw me on his bed. I wanted my daddy but he wouldn’t let me call him. Then he chased me around the room with a coat to try to cover my body so he could drive me somewhere where no one would find me.” A tear fell down her cheek. The jury began to cry.

“Oh God!” Harm exclaimed covering his eyes.

“Take your time, I know this is heart wrenching for you.” She wiped the tear as it slipped down her painted face.

Harm nudged Bud again, almost knocking him off his chair.

“Object you moron, that’s prejudicial!”

“There’s no grounds sir.”

“How about the grounds that the little she-devil is lying through her Passionate Rose lipstick? That’s not what happened! Put me on the stand.”

“Do you really think the jury is going to believe you sir?” Bud chuckled. “She’s very convincing.”

Harm glanced over at the cloned Patricia’s each wiping their eyes, even Mac was dabbing her own.

“Then when I ran for the door to try to escape, he grabbed me and began beating me until I was almost unconscious.” She turned to the Admiral. “It was horrible your Honor, just horrible.” She stood up and pointed at Harm. “You’re Mean! Mean! Mean!”

“I agree!” the Admiral banged his gavel. “Does the defense have any witnesses?”

Again Bud shuffled through his papers. “There doesn’t seem to be anyone here your Honor.” He dropped a folder on floor, bent to retrieve it and looked inside. “Nope…none sir!”

“Bud?” Harm yelled as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

“Then we’ll leave it up to the jury. Ms. Foreperson does the jury have a verdict?”

“Wait,” Harm rose again. “They have to have a period of recess in order to go over the facts in evidence before rendering a verdict.” He argued.

“They can have recess after lunch. That’s what their parents said.”

Bud gently pulled Harm back into his chair as the Commander closed his eyes and shook his head. “This can’t be happening.”

Bud leaned over and whispered to Harm. “You have to rise sir to hear the verdict.”

Harm slowly turned his head. “I- know- that- Bud! I am an attorney.” Shaking his head again he rose. “I should have represented myself.”

“The Admiral assigned me as your defense counsel sir.”

“Keep reminding me Lieutenant and so help me I’ll rip those bars off your shirt!” he responded forcefully. “Justice is an ass!” he mumbled.

“I’ll ignore that!” the Admiral responded and pointed his gavel again at Harm. “Thought I didn’t hear that, didn’t you Commander?” Sitting back in his chair, the Admiral turned his attention to the jury. “Does the jury of lovely looking little sweethearts have a verdict?”

The first little red headed girl stood. “We do your Admiralship. We the jury of Sweet’ems fined the mean man guilty of all he did!”

The gavel banged louder. “Good choice, I concur! Sentence is to be carried out immediately because I have a lunch date with Meredith and I don’t want to be late.” He removed his bathrobe to display that he was wearing his dress whites.

The Admiral stood staring over the courtroom.

“It is the sentence of this court that the defendant one Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. for the disgusting act of child hatred did unlawfully cause this poor little Sweet’ums to cry. So it is my duty as governing counsel to sentence the defendant to death by the traditional naval way.”

“I don’t believe this, I don’t believe this! Bud do something! You’re supposed to be on my side remember?” Harm argued. “This is nothing more than a kangaroo court!”

“Really sir?” But turned around. “Oh yeah, there’s Commander Brumby!” He pointed to see Mac’s lover Mic Brumby who waved several fingers at Harm with a sly grin on his face.

“G’Day mate! Got yer’self in quite a muck, hey?” He smiled slyly with his arm around Mac.

Bud took Harm’s elbow and turned him towards the judge.

“It is recorded in the book of justice here, Volume 22 of the UCMJ, that’s Unlawful Cruelty of Mean Justice and blah, blah, yada, yada yada and so forth and all that naval stuff.”

“There’s no such book of justice and UCMJ doesn’t stand for that! And what’s this blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada that’s nothing legal.”

“Oh, it’s all legal sir, I checked.” Bud answered proudly. “I saw it in my notes, somewhere.” He began shuffling papers again.

Harm turned and shouted. “I object…again!”

The gavel banged louder. “Do that again and I’m going to keel haul you right here myself!”

“You’d have to build a ship first!” Harm shot back.

“Careful guilty child hater or I’ll hold you in contempt!”

“Why not? My defense counsel refuses to put me on the stand.”

Chegwidden leaned over the bench. “Now do you really think that would make a difference in the verdict?”

“More than these trumped up charges!”

“I’ll ignore that and carry on with the proceedings.” He picked up a large book and opened it. “Now, it says in the book that the punishment for this particular and outrageous crime is for the guilty party,” he looked over his glasses at Harm. “That’s you, to walk the plank of a ship to be named according to the bylaws defined in the ships code of ship hood.” He then removed his glasses.

“There’s no such thing!” Again Harm argued.

“Yes there is Smarty, right here!” Chegwidden held up a large picture book for the court to see.

“That’s not a legal naval book, it’s Peter Pan!” Harm’s voice squeaked.

“And your point is?”

“Walk the plank? You’re kidding!”

“Sorry Commander, but rule number 435 volume 22 written by Captain AJ Hook, my great, great grandfather says so.”

Harm suddenly felt his dream transport him and pull his dream into a fading haze. He landed on the edge of a wooden plank teetering on the Seahawk over open waters.

“This can’t be happening!” When he shook his head the plank wavered and he held his arms out to get his balance.

“I’m sorry Commander but I put in a call to Rear Admiral Woods and he concurs with the judge.”

Harm tried to look over his shoulder, then down below at the waves.

“This looks like the HMS Bounty.”

“Can we carry on with this execution? I have a nail appointment.” Mac exclaimed looking at her nails.

Harm suddenly lost his balance but caught himself in time, swallowing a large lump in the back of his throat. Then shouted over his shoulder.

“Bud, you have to appeal this! I have a right to an appeal, it’s the law!”

“You do sir?”

“Yes I do!”

“I’ll look in my papers.” Bud began fumbling through his folders, papers landing on the deck of the ship.

“When I get out of this so help me I’m going to make you eat every one of those papers!”

“You don’t have to get testy Commander!” Bud responded then walked over to the Admiral. “Sir, my client, even though he’s a little moody says he’s allowed an appeal and demands one.”

“He demands a lot of things doesn’t he? You’d think he was an attorney.”

“I am an attorney!” Harm yelled over his shoulder being careful not to lose his balance.

The Admiral leafed through the book. “I see no mention of an appeal in this book!” he closed it.

Harm turned slightly in a careful way. “What about a little fairy? I’d clap my hands but I’m a little busy.”

The Admiral looked at Bud. “He is testy isn’t he?” Bud nodded. “All right, since we are going by the law I guess it won’t hurt to allow one appeal to be fair.” He turned to the crowd on board the ship.

“The execution is postponed so the defense,” he chuckled. “May present an appeal on behalf of the guilty party just in case he might be innocent, which he isn’t, we all know that.” He closed the book and placed it under his arm. “Now I have to call Meredith and tell her I’m going to be late.”

Brumby looked over the side of the ship’s railing. “You mean I brought these sharks all the way from Sydney just or this occasion and now you aren’t going to us them for this bloke’s execution?”

“Just keep them in the water for a while Commander. We’ll see that they are fed a meal of good American food.” The Admiral said walking away.

“Blimey, and I, I mean they were hoping for a good American Lieutenant Commander for a meal.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Mic, better luck next time.” Harm said smugly.

“Sir, we can put some steaks on this pole and they can at least have some raw meat.” Bud held out a long pole.

“I guess that will have to do, but they like live meat to rip apart.”

Harm glanced down at the hungry sharks. “That was a close one.”

“It sure was Commander. Good thing you thought of that appeal thing. Maybe we’ll do better this time.” He said leaning on the long pole. “You know I really should look over that appeal thing in my law books, it might…”

“Bud, would you mind helping me off this plank so we can begin the appeal?”

“Oh, sorry sir, I was waiting for someone to bring me the steaks.” Bud reached the pole out towards Harm but it went way past him.

“Bud, that’s not going to help. This plank is old and wobbly. I have to be careful and try to turn around so I can grab onto it.”

“Oh right sir,” Bud waited and watched as Harm slowly balanced himself, turning one foot and then the other, carefully holding his breath as he tried to turn himself on the plank.

“Okay Bud,” he held his arm out. “Pull the pole back just a little and then carefully hold it out so I can reach it.”

“Right Commander.” Bud started to slowly pull the pole back when an ensign ran over.

“Here’s the steaks you ordered Lieutenant!” He shouted carrying a load of brown bags.

“Oh great!” Bud turned with excitement and the pole hit Harm on his side tossing him off the plank and into the shark infested water.

“Buddddddddddddddd!”

 

 

 

Again Harm woke with a jolt which made him sit upright in bed. He ran his hands through his damp hair, wet from perspiration. His entire body was soaking wet and his breathing and heart raced as if he had just landed an F14.

He picked up the clock. It was only three. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his hands on his head, he then rubbed the back of his neck.

“I have got to get some sleep.”

He rose and went to the kitchen. There he found the cork filled bottle of wine. He looked over at the table and picked up one of the glasses. Looking in it, he went to the sink and took a spoon, then tried to scoop out the pieces of cork. Once they were all out, he downed the entire contents. After pouring himself another glass, he took another sip before laying on the sofa. Within minutes he was sound asleep, the empty glass dangling over the side of the sofa as he clenched a pillow.

 

 

 

 

. 

 

 

zzz

 

 

The Admiral was busy going through papers on his desk when a knock came to his door.

“Enter!” He said not looking up.

Gunnie, the Admiral’s aide entered. Chegwiggin looked up over the rim of his glasses.

“What is it Gunnie?”

“Sorry to disturb you Admiral, but Rear Admiral Woods and his daughter are here to see you sir.”

“His little daughter? The one with the red hair?” His voice rang with anxiety. He quickly rose from his seat, removing his glasses. “Are you carrying a side arm or defense shield?”

“No sir.” Gunnie answered puzzled by the Admiral’s request.

“Oh well, show them in, I’ll take my chances without a bullet proof vest.”

“Aye, aye sir,” Gunnie turned, opened the door wider and beckoned the Admiral and Patricia to enter the office.

“Admiral Chegwidden’s eyes widened and his mouth was agape when he saw the admiral’s little daughter. She wore a straw hat on her pony-tailed red hair. Her outfit, unlike the semi-long gown and patent leather shoes, she wore a dark blue jumper, ruffled white blouse and her shoes were now white patent leather. She carried a small straw purse.

“That will be all Gunnie!” the Admiral ordered.

“Aye aye Admiral.” Gunnie closed the door.

The Rear Admiral and Patricia walked closer to the desk.

“My family and I are leaving this afternoon and we thought we’d stop by to say goodbye and offer our deepest thanks to you and your officers for everything they have done for me and my family.”

“Thank you Admiral. I’m very proud of my people. They strive to make sure everyone is given a fair trial and equal representation.”

“I was hoping to speak to Commander Rabb. I am especially impressed with his performance last night.”

“Last night? Commander Rabb?” The Admiral responded with a puzzled expression.

“Yes, Lieutenant Commander Rabb, is there a problem Admiral?”

“No, no, certainly, I’ll have him here in a minute.” Chegwidden said picking up his phone. He noticed Patricia look up at her father, a wide grin appearing on her freckled face. The Rear Admiral placed his hand on her little shoulder and squeezed it as he smiled down at her.

A knock came to the door.

“Enter!”

The door opened and Gunnie entered. “Yes Admiral?”

“Gunnie, would you ask Commander Rabb to step in here?”

“I would sir but he just came out of a four hour deposition sir.”

“I forgot about that.”

“He grabbed his hat, a cup of coffee, took out a cigar and said if anyone wanted him he’d be down by the reflection pond.”

“Is that long for a deposition?” Admiral Woods asked.

“In this case yes; a capital offense. That’s why I assigned it to the Commander. He’s one of my top defense attorneys.”

Patricia looked up her father with sad eyes.

“Daddy, I really wanted to talk to him.” She said, disappointment in her voice.

Still amazed at the overnight transformation of the admiral’s little daughter, Chegwidden said, “Gunnie, would you escort Miss Woods to where the Commander is?”

“It would be my pleasure sir.” Gunnie answered smiling at the little girl.

The Admiral thought to himself, ‘I wouldn’t have asked a team of seals to escort her last night.’

Gunnie held the door open for the little red headed girl. She turned around.

“Thank you Admiral Chadwoggon.” She said having a difficult time remembering his name. She turned. “Bye Daddy!” she smiled and took Gunnie’s hand.

When the door to his office closed, Chegwidden asked. “Would you care for a drink Admiral? I know I need one.” He then strolled over to the small tray on a cabinet.

“Bourbon if you have it.” Came the response.

Chegwidden poured two glasses from a bottle and walked back, handed one to the Admiral and sat in one of the chairs across from him.

“Thank you,” Woods took a sip. “Good stuff.” He remarked, removing his hat.

“I usually don’t indulge in a strong drink this early in the morning but and I don’t mean to sound impertinent but do you have twin daughters?” Chegwidden’s voice held a tone of puzzlement.

Admiral Woods laughed. “No, only one. Amazing transformation isn’t it?” he smiled.

“I can’t believe it’s the same little girl I saw at the reception last night.” Chegwidden leaned back in his chair. “I suppose you had a serious discussion with her later?” he took a sip from his glass.

“Admiral last night and I’m ashamed to admit, I never realized just how serious Patricia’s behavior was. I watched the expressions on everyone faces and I suddenly realized the problem.”

“What was that?”

“I had spent more of my time, since she was born, and more energy rising in my rank that I failed the most important rank of all.” He lowered his head.

“But you achieved your rank Admiral.”

“The rank I should have taken more seriously was that of being a father.” He took another sip from his glass to help him with his confession.

“I’m sure your family understood your ambition. After all your wife and nanny were there to attend to your daughter and most mothers tend to be stricter when it comes to a child’s natural behavior. Children spend most of their growing years with their mother. I wouldn’t blame yourself for choices. It’s the choice we have to make in the service.”

“But I do blame myself. I’m really the only one to blame for her outrageous behavior.” He rubbed his temple. “Oh, I knew what people were saying last night and every place we’ve visited. Their eyes told me their thoughts.”

Chegwidden knew he couldn’t respond so he just listened.

“I was the head of the family and I should have done something years ago, not my wife or nanny. There was no excuse for my lack of seeing that she grew up with manners as well as the appropriate behavior that reflected her upbringing. I ignored that, being a good father I mean.”

“Well you must have done something last night.” Chegwidden shook his head. “I can’t believe that is the same little girl I saw at the reception last night.” He smiled and took another sip.

“I can’t take the credit for that Admiral. That’s why I wanted to see Commander Rabb. It’s because of him.”

A loud bellowing voice came from behind the Admiral’s office door causing the entire office personnel to freeze and stare.

“HE DID WHAT?”

zzz

 

 

Harm was sitting across from the beautiful reflection pool with its fountain, graced with colorful lotuses. He finished his strong cup of coffee and placed the cup in the receptacle next to the bench. The last of his cigar he deposited in the sand filled ornamental urn before leaning back, releasing a heavy sigh and just relaxing.

A few lower rank officers walked past and saluted. Harm returned the gesture.

When Gunnie and Patricia stopped at the top of the concrete steps they looked down.

Gunnie pointed. “There he is, down in front of the reflection pool, on that bench.”

“Are you sure Mr. Gunnie? Everyone looks the same.” Her eyes searched the area.

“Yes Miss, Commander Rabb always goes there after a conference or trial just to, well, chill out.” He smiled down at her.

“Thank you Mr. Gunnie.” She said softly making her way down the steps.

Gunnie waited until she reached the ground level safely to make sure she didn’t fall. He then returned to his post inside the building.

A woman officer passed Harm and saluted.

“Good morning Commander.” She greeted him casually.

Harm returned her salute. “Good morning Lieutenant.” He smiled at her, she blushed and continued walking.

Patricia walked very softly, her footsteps could hardly be heard.

She came up behind the bench.

“Good morning Commander Rabb, sir.” She said staring at the back of his head.

Harm turned, very much surprised to see the little girl everyone considered the child from hell. He rose and removed his hat.

“Hello.” He replied.

“Can I talk to you please?”

“May I talk to you please?” He corrected. Harm was amazed at the transformation he now saw. The cute little red-haired girl was now dressed in a dark blue dress, straw hat and white patent leather shoes.

“If you want to talk to me.” His correction was beyond her understanding. Harm merely grinned down at her.

“I’d like that.” She answered.

She walked in front of the bench. Harm moved over and made a place for her to sit next to him.

“You can sit right here.”

“I can’t.” she rubbed her still throbbing bottom.

Realizing her dilemma and most likely embarrassment he grinned sympathizing with her.

“Then why don’t we take a walk? You’ve never seen the gardens around the offices. I think you’ll like them.” She nodded. Harm replaced his hat on his head and they began slowly walking down the path admiring the flora and embracing their aromas.

Harm had his arms placed behind this back; a gesture of seriousness.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?”

She lowered her eyes as they walked, then looked up at him. He looked like a giant compared to her small frame.

“I’m sorry I was so naughty to you last night.” She kept her eyes on his face waiting for a response. “I said some awful things.” Again she waited for he to respond but he remained stoic. “I was really mad at you, you know.” Harm kept his eyes focused on the path ahead. “Really, really, really mad at you!” Again she looked up for him to respond.

Finally he did. “That’s perfectly understandable. So, are you still really, really, really mad at me?”

“I don’t know why you made me so mad. I’m sorry if you hate me.”

Harm could hear her little voice quiver. There was another bench just ahead so he walked over to it and sat down, removing his hat. She looked at the bench and again shook her head.

He took her small hands in his and let her stand between his legs knowing the spanking she received from the night before was still working its magic as a reminder of her behavior.

“Patricia, I don’t hate you. I never hated you.” She kept her eyes lowered as he spoke. “Hate it a very strong word that can mean many things.” He lifted her lowered chin and looked directly in her big blue eyes.

“A long time ago when I was just about your age, I hated cauliflower. I kept pushing it away from the rest of my food, even trying to hide it in my pockets.” She grinned a little. “But after I gave it a try, I found it wasn’t so bad after all. Sometimes you just have to take that chance. I just ate small pieces at a time till I finally changed. It took me time but I finally realized it was good for me. So I stopped hating it.” He tilted his head. “And anyways, my pockets were getting a little soggy.” She gave a slight giggle.

“I learned to change and accept it. It was a lesson in me changing.”

“But I like cauliflower.” She answered not understanding his explanation completely. “I didn’t eat it ‘cause I didn’t want to.”

Harm’s handsome grin appeared. “Cauliflower is just an example Sweetheart. What I really mean is no one took the time to teach you lessons that would make you see that your behavior wasn’t appropriate for a little girl. The way you were acting should have been corrected when you were very young.”

“But I was just a little girl then.” Her mouth quivered.

“That was when the lessons should have begun, when you began behaving the way you did last night you should have been punished in some way so you’d learn to behave the right way. You couldn’t keep doing what you want and your parents shouldn’t have ignored how you were acting. They should have taught you to behave the right way and do as you were told. Do you understand?”

“But I was just a little girl.” Again her mouth quivered.

“That was when the lessons should have begun. When you began behaving the way you did, you should have been punished in some way in order to learn the right way to behave. You couldn’t keep doing what you wanted and your parents shouldn’t have ignored how you were behaving. Instead of just letting you do what you wanted they really never taught you right from wrong. Is that any clearer?”

“But that punishment really hurt. My daddy or mommy or nanny never punished me like you did.”

“Well, maybe they had other things on their mind. Sometimes things just happen and other times they just seem more important but teaching you right from wrong really should have been their number one concern.”

She stared into his now warm caring eyes. “But you weren’t my daddy and you punished me real good. It hurt real bad all night, I cried just a little and had to sleep on my tummy.”

When she bowed her head, ashamed to look up at him Harm knew what she was feeling.

 

zzz

 

Chegwidden and Admiral Woods continued their conversation.

“When Lieutenant Rabb brought her home last night at that ungodly hour, I was sneaking a late night snack and caught her coming in. I turned on the light and Admiral, I could have dropping my sandwich right there. The way she was dressed, the makeup, I can’t even describe how she looked. Wait, yes I can, I was on shore leave when I was a young ensign in Shanghai. A young Asian girl…well you get the picture.” Chegwidden nodded with a grin.

“All I saw were red swollen eyes and a pouting mouth like she always does when she wants sympathy. I guess that’s when I finally came to my senses. I pointed to a chair and told her to sit down. She said she couldn’t because Commander Rabb had spanked her for nothing and that he was mean to her.” He couldn’t hide his grin.

“Well sir, I remember my own chastisements for misbehaving. Believe me I was no angel. I remember many times staring down at the pattern of our living room carpet, with my pants down around my ankles while my father delivered my lessons with his strong hand or leather strap of justice. I learned how to behave by way of his persuading lickins’. I thank him for that.” He took another sip from his drink. “Even though I thought it was for nothing too.” He chuckled.

“Sometimes more important business can get in the way of a parent’s responsibility. It’s nothing that can’t be corrected while the child is still young enough to understand.”

“Oh I know. Well, anyway, I demanded to know what really happened. When she finally told me the truth I was hit like a bolt of lightning. I guess my own father was sending me a message from the hereafter.” Chegwidden grinned.

“I laid down the law right then and there. We had a really good talk, the first time ever. I told her that from now on my title was father and she would begin to act like a well behaved little girl and listen to everyone or pay the consequences. Oh not as dramatic as my own father, but I’ll get the message through.” He laughed. “I just hope I don’t have to resort to putting her across my arthritic knees to do it.” His eyes caught Chegwidden’s smile.

“It sounds like the beginning of a new household Admiral.”

 

 

zzz

 

 

“I hated you because you hated me. That’s why you spanked me. I yelled at you and I never wanted to see you ever again.” Her chin lowered again, tears dropping from her blue eyes.

Harm put his thumb under her chin and raised it.

“I understand how you felt. That’s usually how children feel when they get punished for something they did wrong or they were told not to do. The way you were behaving was not the way a little girl of eleven should have been acting but everyone let you do what you wanted.” Tears slid down her rosy cheeks. And she looked down at her new outfit.

I don’t like what I looked like last night. I wanted to be grown up like that bro…girl you were dancing with. But I was really naughty, wasn’t I?”

“That young lady’s daddy never let her do what she wanted. And look how she turned out. He made her behave the correct way and probably punished her when she didn’t. And look how she turned out, a very pretty young lady.” He tilted his head to the side to look under her sunken chin. 

“And to be honest with you, yes you were very naughty. But I kept reminding you over and over again but you didn’t listen. You did what you wanted and not what you were told. I couldn’t let you go on thinking that’s what you could always do, telling grownups what to do. It was a lesson you needed to learn if you were to grow up being a well behaved little girl.”

She finally looked up at him. “But why does it hurt so much?” she reached back and rubbed her still sore bottom.

Harm straightened in his seat, grinned affectionately and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“That will pass and you’ll remember why you were punished. That’s the important lesson and you’ll never want to do it again.”

“Did you have to learn lessons and get punished when you didn’t listen?”

“How do you think I became a Lieutenant Commander?” he smiled.

“It sure is hard being a kid.” She released a heavy sigh.

“It sure it and sometimes a grown up too.” He picked up his hat. “You know, a wise man once told me ‘if I didn’t love you so much, I wouldn’t take the time to punish you,’. And that’s true. Sure I was mad and hated him but more important I grew up to realize how true that was. Punishments mean love and the most important duty a daddy can do for their child.”

“Then you really loved me when you punished me?”

“In a way.” He put his hands her cheeks. “You were so hard headed,” he tapped her straw head. “So it took a tougher punishment to make you learn your lesson. And I think you did, right?” She wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks.

Smiling, Harm stood and placed his hat back on his head, saluted when another non-com passed. “Good!” he looked around. “I don’t know about you but I could use an ice cream. How about you?” He smiled down at her.

“Me too!”

“Affirmative!”

She began opening her small straw purse. “I have some money.”

He took his hand and closed the latch on her purse. “Oh no Miss, an officer never lets a lady pay.” He took her hand and walked down the path carrying on a friendly conversation with laughs and giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

zzz

 

 

The two admirals were enjoying their conversation when there came a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Chegwidden answered.

The door opened and Harm and Patricia entered, closing the door behind.

Harm held his hat over his heart and Patricia, likewise held her straw hat over hers.

Harm stood at attention as did Patricia staring up at him.

“Lieutenant Rabb and Ensign Woods reporting sir!”

Both admirals were astonished to see the two of them standing side by side in the same manner.

“As you were,” Chegwidden ordered.

Harm stood with one arm at his side, his hat still covering his chest. He noticed Patricia looking up at him seeming not sure what to do next. He gently touched her shoulder with his elbow and she imitated his position.

“I assume the ensign found you Lieutenant?” He rose crossing his arms on his chest.

Harm stared ahead. “Yes sir, I was down by the reflection pool going over the deposition sir.” His tone was rigid and professional as he directed his attention forward.

“I see,” the Admiral continued. “When I said as you were, I expected both of you to obey a direct order and to be in proper uniform, covers included, Commander. You are out of naval dress code Mr. Rabb, Miss Woods.” Now Chegwidden slowly strolled over to them locking his hands behind his back. He then realized what Harm was doing and decided to continue.

“I believe a proper explanation is in order.” His voice as stern.

“Yes sir, I can explain sir.” Harm still remained at attention. “The ensign and I were discussing important military matters while walking down the paths admiring the gardens. I suggested we stop to seal our agreement.” Harm lowly lowered his hat. 

There was a brown stain that it was covering. He glanced down at Patricia and tilted his head. She slid her straw hat down to display a pink spot on her blue dress.

The Admiral paced in front of them. “I see,” he looked at the stains then stopped inches from Harm and stood close, staring at him. “Would you care to incline me with a valid explanation of the disgraceful markings on your uniforms, Commander?”

“Yes, sir,” Harm began, still at attention, now with his hat under his arm as was Patricia imitating him. “Ensign Woods and I stopped to have ice cream sir. I had chocolate and the ensign had strawberry. The cones seemed to melt in the sun staining our uniforms, sir!”

The Admiral began pacing in front of them. “I see, that is a little out of naval regulations, a soiled uniform is a minor infraction of the dress code.” He tried to remain in his administrative position. “But an acceptable explanation on your behalf.”

Rear Admiral Woods rose as Chegwidden ordered. “At ease again.”

Both Harm and Patricia relaxed from their positions both placing their arms behind their backs, legs apart.

“The Admiral and I were just discussing some very interesting new rules of conduct concerning behavior of all naval personnel especially on the home front.”

Patricia kept her eyes focused on her father who could not help but give her a warm smile.

“I think we should be going. We have some last minute packing to do.” He turned to Chegwidden. “Thank you very much for your hospitality Admiral. I find your JAG officer’s duty bound to see that all innocent parties being tried in a court of officers are defended to the upmost degree of fairness and the guilty parties duly punished for their disobedience to the law,” he shook Chegwidden’s hand and they exchanged mutual winks.

He strolled over to where Patricia and Harm were standing.

“Commander, I find your tactical methods and straight forward approach to serious matters of misconduct among our troops very inspiring. It was very commendable and I am truly grateful. I believe the legal term is ‘loco parentis’, is it not?”

“Yes sir!” Harm answered.

“At any count, it shall be part of my future position and my home duties will come first before my rank.” He reached out and shook Harm’s hand.

“Yes sir, thank you sir!” Harm then saluted.

The Admiral looked down at his daughter. “Well, are you ready to leave Patty?” he had never called her by that pet name. “Our plane always leaves on time, naval pilots are always on time.” He caught Harm’s closed mouth grin.

“Yes daddy Admiral!” she saluted and received a nod from him.

Harm stood, eyes still focused ahead, arms still remaining at his sides.

“May I speak to the Lieutenant Sir?” she asked.

“Of course.”

Harm turned and looked down at her. Being so tall, she curved her fingers making his squat down. She placed her head close to his with her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

“The ice cream was real good sir, thank you.” Then added. “Did I behave good like you said?”

Harm whispered, “I’d say you have a real good beginning to become a very special young lady.” Then leaned closer. “But maybe next time I should order vanilla and you should order blueberry?” His handsome grin spread across his face as she looked down at her dress and giggled.

“I’m going to miss you Commander. Will I ever see you again?” Her voice was louder now and shaky, both admirals could hear.

“Anything is possible. But if you hear jets overhead wherever you are, look up. If one tips its wings like this,” he made the gesture. “I’ll be waving.”

He rose and stood back. Saluting her he ordered. “Ensign Woods, you are dismissed.” She stared up into his eyes, tears now forming in her own.

“Aye, aye sir!” she returned the salute.

“Thank you both for your hospitality and I will mention to my fellow officers what a fine job you are doing here at JAG. In fact, above and beyond your routine duties.” He opened the door.

“Thank you Admiral. Have a safe flight, that’s the only type of flight naval aviators serve important officers and their families.” Chegwidden responded.

Patricia’s eyes remained on Harm. He looked down and tilted his head in the direction of his commanding officer and as he mocked scratching his temple pointed one finger at Chegwidden.

She them turned. “Thank you Admiral Chuckwaggan.” She turned and rigidly marched to the door where her father stood.

Once in the inner office she saw Harm watching as they began to leave. “Wait daddy!” she shouted and came running back to Harm. Seeing the flow of tears on her cheeks, he squatted down in time for her to throw her arms around his heck.

“I love you Harm!” she cried. “I’m gonna miss you so much!”

Harm held her close, feeling her little body shaking.

“Just remember what I told you about learning lessons.” She nodded. “And you are the prettiest young lady I’ve ever shared ice cream with.” He gave her a tight hug, releasing her so she could wipe her tears.

“Can I get punished again for telling a fib?”

“It depends on the fib.”

She kept her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his hazel eyes, they whispered. “I’m really only ten.” Quickly she kissed his cheek and ran back to meet her father.

Harm stood at the opened door and waved. Just as he was about to leave the office, the Admiral walked to the cabinet.

“Close the door Mr. Rabb and join me!”

Harm did as he was ordered, closing the door before walking to the chairs in front of the desk.

“Have a seat.” Harm nervously sat down placing his hat on his lap.

“Would you care for a drink? Bourbon, Scotch? The Admiral contemplated his question. “On second thought I doubt if either would go well with chocolate ice cream.” He poured himself another glass of bourbon.

“No thank you Admiral.” Harm responded fingering his hat.

Chegwidden returned and sat in a chair across from him.

“Well I know I would want something a little more relaxing than chocolate ice cream after a four hour deposition.” He took a sip. “How was it by the way besides long?”

“It went well sir.”

“Good.” Harm sat nervously waiting for the proverbial axe to fall.

“Sir, about my actions last night…”

“Oh Admiral Woods filled me in. It seems this morning when you dropped his daughter off at their residence around one thirty, he was sneaking a snack from the galley when he caught her tiptoeing into the dim lit room.”

Harm lowered his head, still fingering the rim of his hat.

He was probably as surprised as you were by her appearance, the unusual choice of attire. Her complexion was reddish and her eyes were puffy, most likely from crying or anger and her face was a mixture of various colors. His curiosity was peaked so he told her he wanted an explanation as to why she was coming in so late at her age, and why she was dressed and looking like she did.”

“He told her to sit down but she rubbed her bottom and said she couldn’t. So he questioned her as to why.”

“Admiral, I can explain sir.” Harm tried to speak in his own defense but the Admiral interrupted.

“Admiral Woods was filled in by his daughter much to his dismay before a light bulb finally went off in his mind. They commenced to have a long discussion. The answers I would assume explained the reason she looked the way she did.” He took another sip of his drink.

“She was a bit miffed and defensive in her answers and demanded he have you court martialed, because she looked much better when she left the house.”

“He told her that explanation wasn’t acceptable and that she had better come up with a much better excuse than that. He wasn’t going to court martial anyone until he heard the truth.”

“Sir, I don’t know what possessed me to take that specific action.” He placed his hand on his forehead. “It was like something just came over me. I can’t explain it sir.”

“I can Commander. I would imagine you inherited it from your own father. I believe it is referred to as to doing the right thing, Mr. Rabb.” Harm was surprised at his answer.

“When I came back to my apartment and saw her there I think my complexion was as white as my dress whites. She made up a story so my landlady would let her in.”

“I can imagine from the way the Admiral described her attire it was quite a shock.”

“There were candles lit and two glasses of expensive wine on the table with pieces of cork floating in them. Then she told me she couldn’t open the bottle so she used a screwdriver to open it. I paid $650 at a silent auction last year for it.”

“Not that bottle of Pinot Noir?” Harm nodded. “I bid $625 for that bottle.”

“I put in a bid after you did sir.” He lowered his eyes.

“And she opened it with a screwdriver?” he asked anxiously. “Is there any left?”

“There’s one glass but you have to use a spoon to pick out the pieces of cork.”

The Admiral just shook his head.

“I’m really sorry if my actions caused any friction between Admiral Woods and you, sir.” He said apologetically.

“On the contrary, he said it opened his eyes to the fact that he put his career before his duties as a parent and during the reception, hearing the whispered comments from the guests he felt quite embarrassed to say the least. He said he did a lot of serious soul searching.”

“I did a lot of dreaming; nightmares to be exact. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Nightmares? I would imagine you would feel a job well done.”

“No sir, I guess under the circumstances I remembered my own experiences with learning lessons.”

“Like?” the Admiral’s curiosity peeked.

Nervously Harm began telling the Admiral about his first dream.

“Oooo, using your three names, that’s a sure sign you’re in trouble. I hated it when my mother did that. That’s why when I was older I changed it to A.J.”

Harm grinned and continued.

The Admiral had to chuckle. “You actually thought you could parachute down with an umbrella?”

“Well I was three and a half sir.”

“No wonder your mother used your three names, sort of an alarm system.” The Admiral leaned back in his chair.

“When my father came out he asked me what I was doing and I told him. I tried using the naval terms I’d learned from him but they weren’t exactly correct.” He continued with his dream.

“Your mother must have been feisty.”

“She was sir. When my dad corrected my terms, she slapped his arm and told him not to tell me the right terms.”

“Sounds like your mother didn’t want another pilot in the family.”

“No sir.”

“Sounds like your father was an understanding man. Mine would have balled the hell out of me not to mention an immediate trip to the woodshed and not to construct birdhouses, if you get my drift.”

“We had a long talk and I was punished. He told me when my mom brought me home from nursery school I had to stay in my room; no television, no snacks and I couldn’t go out to play and especially no park on Saturday. He and I always went there when he was home on leave.”

“No television? You missed all your favorite cartoons. Sounds pretty harsh for a three and a half year old boy.”

“Yes sir,” Harm sat silent for a minute.

“Well that doesn’t sound like a nightmare Commander. I can see considering your age at the time. Your father’s punishment was suitable.” He took another sip of his drink. “You mentioned nightmares?”

“Yes sir.”

“Continue.”

Harm began telling him about his next dream.

“And your mother used your three names which of course summoned your father.”

“Every time sir.” Harm replied.

Chegwidden leaned forward when Harm continued. “You used a sheet this time? He chuckled. “You were stubborn back then also. Well I take it you managed to complete your mission since you’re here now.”

“Yes sir, but neither of my parents were pleased.” He ran his fingers around the inside of his hat again as he continued. “My father decided that even at my age I ignored his orders to do as I was told. So he wanted to make his point. My mother was hesitant about his decision to get his point across so he made it clear that he didn’t want a navy brat. He wanted me to learn to do as I was told. So he decided it was time to give my stix an after burn to make sure I learned to listen to him.

“And did your father give your stix a good after burn?”

“Yes sir, my first and last.”

“Well I’m glad you learned your lessons from then on. He made you what you are today, Commander.”

Yes sir, he did.”

“The Admiral’s daughter came today just to see you. I have to say I was stunned to see the change in her demeanor. The Admiral seemed different also. He confided in me that he blamed himself for her behavior. He realized that he should have been more of a father than trying to rise in rank. I imagine your action was the reason for the change.”

“I thought I would be the last person she’d want to see after what happened.”

“I suppose she wanted to see you to apologize for last night.”

“She was relatively unsure of how I felt towards her.”

“She thought you never wanted to see her again? “

“Something like that. She was confused about being punished like that since she was never punished before by anyone. She confessed that she really hated me last night. I think the guards at the gate must have heard her screaming at me.”

“When I saw her today I couldn’t believe the change either from the way she looked last night. The last thing I said to her was now maybe every time she sat down she’d realize she needed to change her behavior and learn lessons to avoid punishments.” Harm now held his hat in his lap. “That didn’t exactly go over too well.”

“That sometimes is a hard thing for a child to comprehend. I think that she might have thought because the punishment you gave her meant you didn’t like her and you didn’t want to see her again.”

“No sir, she thought I hated her.” Harm lowered his eyes again.

“That isn’t easy. I know children feel that way when their parents take the upper hand.”

“I guess I reflected on my own experience. It was hard for me too. But she managed to understand that a punishment doesn’t mean you are hated. I explained that in order to change behaviors that aren’t acceptable, sometimes punishments can make a difference.”

“Did she understand?”

“I think so. I explained to her that it’s hard for a parent to punish their child but it’s not that they hate them but rather they want them to learn a valuable less that would make them a better person when they grew up.”

“And this she understood.”

“I also told her a wise man once told me that if he didn’t love his child so much he wouldn’t take the time to change the behavior. It wasn’t hate but love.”

“Another lesson from your past Commander?” Chegwidden grinned.

“Yes sir. I wouldn’t be a navy pilot or a Lieutenant Commander without learning to do as I was told.”

The Admiral rose. “Commander, you are one of the lucky ones to have had a father who cared a lot about your behavior. And I think the way he handled your upbringing proves that, don’t you?”

“Yes sir, he did.”

“You know, I’ve learned a little more about you now that we’ve had this conversation, which by the way remains in this office, off the record. I think this was an emotional experience for you but one that I’m sure Admiral Woods was very grateful for your intervention. And that little girl showed you just how much she cared about you.”

“Yes sir, she did.”

“Well, I think our business is finished here.” He rose and went to his desk.

Harm rose also, “Aye aye, sir,” he picked up hat and turned to leave.

“Oh Commander,” he said without looking at Harm as he sat down at his desk. “I think you had a tiring night and day. Why don’t you take the remainder of it and go home and get some rest.”

“Thank you Admiral.” Harm saluted.

“One more thing Mr. Rabb.

Harm turned, “Sir?”

“Get that chocolate stain cleaned.” Harm looked down at the brown spot on his white shirt. “I’d suggest vanilla on this particular uniform and chocolate on the other. Dismissed.”

“Aye aye sir.” Harm opened the door and left the office.

 

The Admiral put down his glass and yelled, “Gunnie!”

Instantly his aide came into the office. “Yes Admiral?”

“I suddenly have a taste for ice cream. See if the cafeteria has any.”

“Any particular flavor sir?”

“Butter pecan, oh and see if they have any of those little colored sprinkles and have them put on.”

“Aye sir!” Gunnie turned and left.

Chegwidden leaned back in his chair and began chuckling.

“An umbrella…what would he have done if it had rained?”

 

Harm walked in his office, retrieved a file before heading home.

Mac came up to him. “Going home early Harm?”

“Yes, Admiral’s orders.” He placed his hat on.

“Commander?” Harriet Roberts came over. “You have a brown stain on your shirt.” She pointed out.

Harm glanced down.

Mac looked closely. “Is that chocolate Harm?” she asked.

Harm grinned. “No Major…love.”

He left the two women in a complete quandary as he walked to the elevators.

 

 

zzz

 

Harm brought in the mail and glanced over it as he entered his apartment, hung his hat on the rack and then placed the mail on an end table. He removed his soiled shirt and tossed it on his white dress uniform from the night before making a mental note to take everything to the cleaners in the morning.

He felt a relaxed sense of closure as he changed into a navy tee shirt and jeans. Going to the refrigerator he took out a cold bottle of beer before slumping down on the sofa after opening the bottle and taking a long drink.

It had been a long day on top of a very long night. He tried very hard to keep from dozing off during the deposition but his fatigue was renewed when Patricia unexpectedly came back into his life. He couldn’t believe how one physical chastisement could change a spoiled little girl into a child any parent would be proud of; well behaved, learned every lesson either positively or negatively, as long as she understood why she deserved either. She knew now the meaning of hate and love when it came to Harm’s manner of teaching her a lesson in a more direct manner.

He took another long drink and laid back on the sofa pillows.

He thought to himself, now that she understood why he felt the need to show her that the way she was behaving was inacceptable, she found herself learning the hard way over his knee. Yes, he felt remorse at his choice of punishments but also he knew that if he didn’t take that action she would grow up to become a person who would be demanding and with an ego that might cost her to lose integrity as an adult.

The Admiral was right in saying he had inherited his father’s approach to teaching lessons. And that he was very lucky to have had a father who really cared how he grew up to be the man he was today.

Harm placed his beer on the table, turned on a soothing tape and settled back to read a file. Minutes later he was sound asleep, the file resting on his chest but his subconscious traveling back in time.

 

 

After his father had given him his first true spanking, Harm laid on his stomach on his bed crying. Minutes passed before his mother came into the room. She felt for him but also knew he deserved his punishment. She walked over and stood by the edge of the bed.

“Harm, dinner is ready.” She said softly.

“I don’t wanna eat dinner! Not with you or daddy!” he said angrily between sobs.

“But it’s your favorite, spaghetti.”

“I don’t want your ole scabetti. Go Away!” He put his head down and cried.

“I know you must be angry because daddy had to spank you but you didn’t do what you were told.”

“I’m mad ‘cause you and daddy don’t love me no more. So I don’t love you!” he put his little head on his arms and cried harder.

Hearing his heartfelt response his mother left.

Harm took one of his jet planes from his bed and threw it across the room smashing it to pieces. He then returned to his position on his bed and continued crying.

Soft footsteps were hardly heard as he wiped his nose with his pajama sleeve.

There came a rap on the opened door.

“Permission to enter?” he heard his father ask.

“No!” Harm answered angrily.

“I outrank you so I’m coming in anyway.” Harm Sr. entered his son’s room and walked over to his bed.

“Your mom said you didn’t want to eat dinner with us?”

“No never!” Harm shouted.

“Well I like mom’s spaghetti and I know you do too so it must be something else.” He sat down on the bed listening to is little boy sobbing.

“The scuttlebutt says you think I hate you.”

“You do, you and mommy hate me so I love you no more too!”

“Oh so that’s what bothering you. You think we hate you especially me, I see.” Harm Sr. looked around the room “Would this have anything to do with the spanking I gave you?”

Harm reached back and rubbed his little throbbing bottom. “If you loved me you wouldn’t fire my branches. So I hate you too!”

Harm Sr. laid down on his side next to his son, bracing himself on his elbow, trying not to smile at his son’s attempt at naval terms.

“We need to talk!” He said sitting up.

Harm Jr. yelled back angrily. “I don’t wanna talk to you.” His speech was broken by his sobs.

“Well I think we do.” He turned and rolled Harm over, lifting him up and placing him between his legs. Harm squirmed trying to get away from his father’s hold.

“You might as well stop wiggling we’re going to talk!” He held him tighter.

“I don’t wanna be like you no more. You’re mean, pilots are mean. Daddies have to love you but you don’t ‘cause you were mean to me and so was mommy.” He turned his head away. “That means you don’t love me no more.” His little hands covered his tear stained face as his sobs slowed.

Harm Sr. put his arms around his son’s waist to secure him.

“I think you should learn the difference between what you do and what you shouldn’t. That’s doing what you want not what you’re told.”

“No, you hate me for trying to be like you. But I don’t wanna be like you no more. I don’t want to fly planes!” Harm began crying again.

“That’s not true Harm. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you and neither could your mom.”

But you did, I know it. You and me were pals, now you don’t wanna be no more.”

“Look, there are times when I can be your pal and we have fun like at the park. But there are also times when I have to be a daddy.” He tried to look under Harm’s fallen chin. “I know somewhere in here,” he touched his son’s chest. “You know what you did was wrong. You didn’t learn a lesson the first time we talked. I told you then you could have gotten hurt, really hurt. I punished you then but that punishment didn’t work. I thought it would but I was wrong. So I told you if you did anything like that again, the next punishment would be harder.”

Harm do not look up at his father. He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“When mommy calls your three names it’s not because she wants to get you in trouble with me. It’s that she wants you to stop doing something because you could get hurt.”

“But then she calls you and you come and want to punish me ‘cause you don’t love me no more.” He sniffled.

Harm Sr. removed his hands from around his son’s waist and placed them over his son’s, holding them tightly.

“I understand that you are angry with me and think I don’t love you anymore. Harm, there’s a lot of things in life you’re going to hate and I mean really hate. But one thing will always be true. I could never hate you.”

Harm held his hands close to his chest.

“I want you to grow up to be the best you can be and that means knowing what is right and what is wrong. And most of all to do what you’re told, like following orders. That’s the most important lesson you have to learn. And if you don’t then you need to be punished so you learn to follow those orders.”

“But you hurt me! You never hurt me afore Daddy!”

“Harm, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” He tried to look under Harm’s fallen chin to see his red, tear-stained eyes.

“I told you not to get up on that crate anymore the first time we talked. I punished you then, it might have seemed easy and I thought you would do what I told you. But you did it again even though you were told no, and I told you that you ever did it again your next punishment would be tougher.”

Harm slowly raised his head and stared into his father’s hazel eyes.

“But I didn’t hurt myself and you still punished me.”

“That’s right. It didn’t make a difference that you didn’t get hurt but you could have and I have told you no climbing on the crate. See, you have to listen and do what mommy and I tell you.”

“But you weally hurt my branches daddy.” He said, tears running down his cheeks.

“I know, mine hurt too when I didn’t listen to what Grampa Joe told me.” He brushed the tears from Harm’s cheeks.

“Grampa Joe punished you like me?”

Harm smiled. “Many times until I learned every lesson he taught me. And I felt the same way you did.”

“You hated Grampa Joe ‘cause he didn’t love you no more?”

“Grampa Joe told me, that if he didn’t love me so much he wouldn’t take the time to punish me. He loved me and wanted me to grow up knowing how I should behave and do what he and Gramma Sara to me to do.”

“If your father and mother didn’t care what you did you wouldn’t become someone they could be proud of someday. Oh you wouldn’t be perfect but you’d know how to follow orders.”

“So you had to give my branches a fire burn so I would grow up like you want?”

“Yes, and so did Grampa Joe. Hey, how do you think I became a Lieutenant Commander?”

“’Cause you learned your lessons?”

“That’s right and you will too Harm.” He took his little hands and held them close to his face. “I could never in this world hate you, neither could mommy. You are the most important part of our life. And if I punish you for something you did it’s only because I know you need to learn to behave like you should. Do you understand now?”

“But what about mommy?”

“Your mom is always going to call you by your three names. If she didn’t when I am home how could she tell us apart? I may not have three names like you but one of us would be in trouble.” He caught a smile begin to show on Harm’s face.

He thought for a while before glancing over his shoulder.

“Daddy, would you help me with something?”

“If I can. What is it?”

Harm ran over and picked up the broken plane and ran back to his father.

He held up the broken plane.

“I didn’t want to be a pilot no more when I was mad at you but now I do.” He showed him the broken pieces. “It musta buggered down when the pilot flew out of the top.”

Harm Sr. could not contain his urge to laugh a little. He looked at the door and then whispered to Harm. “Just in case your mom is listening. That’s the pilot punched out and let his plane auger in.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Why don’t we both fix it after dinner?” He smiled at his son.

Harm Sr. stood up.

“Daddy, when will my branches stop hurting?” Harm rubbed his little sore bottom.

“I’d say now that we’ve had our little talk, maybe by tomorrow.” He held his finger up. “But if it doesn’t, every time you sit down it’ll be a reminder of the lesson I tried to teach you.”

Harm looked up at his dad. “I love you daddy!”

Harm Sr. bent down and picked up his son. “And I love you more than you’ll ever know, pal. But just do me one favor.”

“What?”

“No matter what mommy says, don’t grow up and be a cowboy.”

“Daddy, I don’t want to be an ole cowboy. I could fall off my horse.”

Harm laughed and then turned his son under his arm hearing him giggle.

“Come on I’m hungry, what about you?”

“Aye Aye daddy!”

Harm secured his son under his arm as they entered the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs.

“Mrs. Admiral Rabb, Wingman Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb on the flight path!” he saw Trish standing at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on her face. “Get the kitchen chairs ready we’re going to trap!”

“All right Wingman Harmon Rabb Jr. Call the ball!”

Harm Jr. got a big grin on his face and shouted. “Meatball!”

Harm tilted his son down and held him towards the bottom of the stairs making plane sounds as they went.

They reached the bottom and Harm put his son on the floor.

“What a landing!” Harm said proudly.

“Yeah, we did all the ropes!”

From the kitchen they heard, “Wires!” Daddy can’t you teach him pilot talk?”

Looking down at little Harm, he answered. “Aye aye, Admiral Rabb!”

 

Harm turned on his side, his face beamed with his mouth turned up with a contented grin. Finally, no nightmares, just a peaceful day’s sleep. He never felt a hand on his head nor the foggy image standing over him.

“You’ll never know how proud I am of you son. I love you Harm.”


End file.
